<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Maid Service [ABDL CONTENT] by Princess_Author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237199">A Special Maid Service [ABDL CONTENT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author'>Princess_Author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawakami isn't pulling in as much cash as she used to in her maid work ever since that student of hers stopped requesting her. Luckily, her boss has a plan in mind to advertise Kawakami as a special kind of maid. And it works wonders, as someone immediately takes interest in requesting her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raising a hand to begin knocking on the door of her latest client, Sadayo Kawakami prepared to see her next client, but hesitated for a moment. Was she… Was she really going to go through with this ridiculous thing? It was bad enough that the call came in the morning, meaning that she was standing out in public, in bright sunlight, wearing her maid uniform. What made it worse was the specific service that this person had called for…</p><p>While Kawakami had managed to relieve herself of the troubles that had made her pick up the maid service in the first place, with plenty of help from one of her own students in fact, the woman continued to work there anyways. Particularly because a teacher's paycheck never was that great, and some extra money was never a bad thing. However...that student of hers really was the only person that seemed to call upon her services, and now that her problems were done and dealt with, they weren't calling her anymore! Which meant that she almost never got requested, leaving her with barely any pay coming to her or the service she worked for.</p><p>This naturally did not make her boss happy, and it seemed like Kawakami was only a few days away from getting fired. Which was why the teacher was surprised to see that the boss was coming to her for a more...experimental service they were coming up with. A service they could use one of their least successful maids for, something that would fit her well, much to Kawakami’s displeasure. What was that genius idea? Simple.</p><p>“A baby maid? Really?” Kawakami muttered to herself in disbelief as she continued standing outside the client’s door. The maid continued to tug down at her uniform, made much shorter by her boss, to try and hide the thick, crinkly, white padding that forced her legs apart. When she was sure that it was no longer showing, she took another look at the bag around her shoulder, containing all the supplies she might need, including plenty of padding. Wherever did they get the idea that a maid in diapers would sell well?</p><p>Shocked by such a suggestion, Kawakami at first refused to go along with this, but her job was on the line here. If she was not able to get her services out there, then she would just need to go along with being a themed maid. Plenty of people were apparently doing it, but she was the one that has to get stuck with a babying theme. What was she supposed to do anyways? Act like a baby for them? Drink from bottles? Play with toys? Was she even expected to use her diapers? There was no way she would do something like that… This service was ridiculous. It was destined to fail. It was a pointless effort.</p><p>It was called upon the very next day.</p><p>After finally working up the courage to go through with this, Kawakami knocked on the door a few times and then waited. When she saw the door open up, she began to give a bow and spoke. “Hello, master! My name is Becky, and…” Looking up to see who she would be dealing with, the teacher found herself quite surprised.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was not her usual clientele, but rather a woman wearing a black suit, with silver hair and reddish-brown eyes. Certainly not the type of person one would expect to hire a maid service, especially not the type that Kawakami was offering.</p><p>Giving a faint smile, the woman stepped out of the way and allowed for the maid to enter. “Come inside and we can begin speaking.” She said, seeming almost casual about all of this.</p><p>Kawakami was a bit too stunned to move right away, just staring at the woman who had apparently hired her in pure disbelief. However, when she eventually got over her stunned state, she forced a smile back onto her face and nodded. “Yes, of course, master!” She said with an all too cutesy tone as she walked into the house.</p><p>Closing the door behind them as Kawakami entered, the woman turned to the maid and began to speak. “My name is Sae Niijima.” She said, before abruptly lifting Kawakami’s maid dress so that she could get a good look at the thick padding that hugged her waist. “I see you came prepared...oh, and master is a bit too formal for this. I'd much prefer ‘mommy’, dear.” This was going to be weird, wasn't it…?</p><p>Kawakami blushed heavily as her dress was lifted up, but she didn’t stop it because she was expected to be obedient. At the mention of Sae’s preferred way of Kawakami addressing her, the maid once again forced a smile and nodded. “Whatever you say, mommy!” She said, still trying to sound cute. “I’ll be your baby maid for as long as you like!”</p><p>“My, what a good girl...I'm sure that we’ll have plenty of fun today. I have been wanting a baby for a while, and you'll do perfectly.” Sae said, giving a genuine smile, albeit one that told the maid that she was going to use this opportunity as much as she could. “Now, you look cute in that, but I wonder if there's anything cuter I could get you in…”</p><p>Breaking her role as a cute baby maid almost immediately, Kawakami sighed and took the diaper bag she had been carrying off of her shoulder, handing it to Sae as she blushed more. “Yeah, the company packed a bunch of outfits into this bag. Just choose whichever one you want, I guess…” She muttered, clearly forgetting how she was supposed to act right now thanks to her humiliation.</p><p>While looking through the bag at all of the adorable outfits, Sae looked towards her no longer cheerful maid. “Aren't babies supposed to love cute things? Like...this?” She asked while pulling out a frilly, white dress clearly designed for babies, though much larger. Still, it was even shorter than her current attire, and it would do next to nothing to hide her diaper.</p><p>Realizing that she had slipped out of her role, Kawakami tried her best to look happy again as she stared at the humiliating dress Sae had just pulled out for her. “Yes, of course, mommy! That dress looks adorable!” She said in her cutesy tone once more.</p><p>“I'm so happy that you seem to think so.” Sae said, grinning as she led the woman towards her room. It was just a bit less awkward than doing out in the open living room. Once inside, Sae began to start lifting the maid dress off of Kawakami, leaving her nearly naked for a moment before beginning to place the more infantile attire onto her.</p><p>As her maid dress was slipped off and she was left in nothing but her bra and exposed diaper for a moment, Kawakami tried to cover up her exposed body, but that didn’t last long before the frilly white dress was slipped on over her head. Looking down at her new attire, Kawakami had to try really hard to force herself to smile. “W-Wow… I, uh… I look so cute, mommy!” She said, still trying to sound cute and having a very hard time doing so.</p><p>Looking Kawakami over, Sae enjoyed the adorable sight from every angle. “You certainly do, sweetie. I think I might just have you wear this every time I call you over… If I decide to call you over more, at least.” She said. She was really planning to hire Kawakami more than just this once?</p><p>While she would get money from it, Kawakami couldn’t exactly say she was looking forward to being called over to this house to be a baby again and again. But it wasn’t like she’d have a choice if she was requested… “That sounds fun, mommy…!” She said, trying to convince herself of this idea more than Sae. “I’d love to come over and be your baby more!”</p><p>“That makes me happy to hear...but for now, I think it's time for the baby to finally relax a little.” Leading Kawakami out of her room, Sae went towards the living room and showed off a few toys laying on the floor. “I figured they might not have sent you over with too much, so I got you some on my own.”</p><p>The toys did not look appealing at all to Kawakami, but she couldn’t exactly make that fact known, so she forced a smile once more. Deciding that if she looked cute, Sae would appreciate the service more (and maybe even pay a little extra), Kawakami got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl over towards the toys. “Wow, these all look so fun, mommy!” She said as she grabbed a rattle and began to shake it.</p><p>Taking in the cute sight, Sae reached to grab her phone, deciding that a few pictures couldn't possibly hurt. “Smile towards the camera, sweetie.” She cooed, speaking to her like she was an actual baby.</p><p>Trying to stay obedient, Kawakami gave a (very, VERY forced) smile to the camera, continuing to shake her rattle the entire time. The fact that there would be pictures of her dressed up and acting like this was humiliating, but it wasn’t like she could do anything to stop it…</p><p>Once the silver-haired woman took as many pictures as she wanted, which was somewhere in the double digits, she reached to pick up a stuffed bear and shook it around close to the baby maid’s face. “You're just the cutest, you know~?”</p><p>“Thank you, mommy~ I’m glad I’m cute~” Kawakami said, her cutesy tone getting harder and harder to keep up the more this playtime went on. Acting like the stuffed bear was the most interesting thing in the world to her, Kawakami set down her rattle and grabbed the bear out of Sae’s hands, beginning to hug it tightly once she did so.</p><p>Sae once again grinned and began to take pictures, though before long she began to wonder if there was anything better they could do. After considering this for a second, she came up with an idea. “Hmm, do you happen to be feeling hungry, sweetie?”</p><p>Kawakami knew exactly where Sae was going with this, and was not at all enthused with the idea. But she smiled and nodded anyway, because that’s what baby maids did. “Yes, I’m hungry, mommy~” She said, simply saying whatever she had to in order to keep Sae happy.</p><p>“Then come on this way~” Sae said, leading her over towards a chair in the kitchen. “Sit here for now…” Sae then began to head over towards the fridge to grab out the infantile maid’s meal. If she was going to call her over often, then she would need to look into getting a highchair for her. Unless she was going to bring her own…</p><p>Kawakami crawled in the direction that Sae had led her, and then looked at the chair that she was expected to sit in. Once again trying to look cute, Kawakami began to act like she was struggling to get into the chair, inviting Sae to “help” her get in, like an actual baby.</p><p>Once she took a jar of baby food out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon, Sae headed backwards towards the table, setting it down on it before then lifting Kawakami up and setting her down in the chair. “How silly of me, I forgot that a baby like you can't possibly get into a chair on your own~”</p><p>Smiling at Sae once she was helped into the chair, Kawakami giggled a little bit. God, she couldn’t believe that she was experienced enough at acting this immature to giggle on command… “Thank you for helping me, mommy~” She said.</p><p>“You're welcome, dear...now then, open up.” Sae said as she twisted the lid of the jar open and then began to pick up a spoonful of the mush. “Here it comes, I just know you'll enjoy it~”</p><p>Kawakami sincerely doubted that, but she couldn’t exactly let Sae know of such thoughts, so she just forced a smile and opened up her mouth as she was told. Once the first spoonful of mush was placed on her tongue, Kawakami swallowed… and immediately gagged a little bit, the baby food somehow tasting worse than she expected. However, she still smiled anyway. “Wow, that’s… So good, mommy!” She said as she opened up for more.</p><p>Whether Sae failed to notice that Kawakami seemed to dislike the mush or simply did not care, the woman smiled and seemed to believe every word that the maid said. Taking another spoonful of the mush, she moved it over towards her mouth again, waiting for her to take the next bite. Again, and again, and again…</p><p>Each spoonful of the mush was just as miserable as the last, and by the time that they were done, Kawakami counted her blessings that she could finally stop eating this foul food. “Mmmm~ Thank you so much for the food, mommy!” She forced herself to say with a smile.</p><p>Placing the empty jar off towards the side, Sae smiled while cleaning up the bits of mush that managed to get around Kawakami’s lips. “Now then...would you enjoy something to wash all of that down?”</p><p>Once again, Kawakami knew exactly what was coming, but at this point she didn’t really care because having something to wash this disgusting mush down with actually sounded nice. Nodding her head, she smiled once more. “Yes please, mommy~”</p><p>However, whereas Kawakami may have expected Sae to go and grab a bottle, the woman instead lifted the maid and carried her over towards the couch in the living room area. Once in there, Sae sat the baby on her lap, lifting her shirt and beginning to loosen her bra…</p><p>Kawakami’s eyes widened as she was placed in Sae’s lap and the other woman began to remove her bra. “W-Wait, mommy, don’t you think giving me a bottle would be better?” She said, clearly not wanting to go along with what was about to happen.</p><p>“I looked through that bag of yours and there wasn't a bottle in sight, and I certainly don't have one...so this will have to do for now~” Sae said, placing one arm around Kawakami’s head to support her and slowly leading her towards one of her breasts.</p><p>Kawakami tried to resist, but it didn’t take long before her mouth was pressed up against Sae’s breast regardless. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to break free now, and that Sae would only let her go if she cooperated, Kawakami began to slowly and awkwardly suck on Sae’s breast, blushing the whole time.</p><p>Smiling, Sae began to run a hand through Kawakami’s hair as she kept her there. “There you go, stay here as long as you'd like.” She said, which given how much the maid didn't want to go through with this, probably wasn't too long…</p><p>Kawakami kept awkwardly sucking on Sae’s breast for about 10 minutes, at which point she decided that even if Sae didn’t want to let her go, she had had enough. So she removed her lips from the woman’s breast, and looked up at her. “I’m all done, mommy.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy, dear?” Sae asked, clearly expecting a particular answer, even if Kawakami did not seem eager to say what she wanted to hear. “Well, in any case...I suppose we should move on to the next activity.”</p><p>It was just one activity after the other, and Kawakami was already feeling exhausted from all the “fun” they had already had. “Oh, of course, mommy! It was delicious~” She said, lying through her teeth to keep Sae happy.</p><p>“Good girl~ Now…” Sae suddenly went over towards a closet, opening it up and beginning to pull out...a large stroller… “Now crawl over, sweetie, and let's get you right inside!”</p><p>“W-Wait…” Kawakami hesitated, obviously knowing what was coming at this point. “A-Are we going outside, mommy? I thought we’d stay in here all day…” She never went out in public in her maid uniform, and she especially didn’t want to go out in this outfit!</p><p>A chuckle of amusement gave Kawakami her answer for her. “It's not good for a baby to stay inside all day, you know.” She said as she went over to lift the baby maid up, carrying her towards the stroller and setting her down inside. “Comfortable, isn't it?”</p><p>Kawakami began to squirm awkwardly as she was strapped into the stroller, trying to get out of it but obviously unable to. “Y-Yes, very comfy… B-But I really don’t want to go outside, mommy…” She whined.</p><p>“Come on, I'm sure no one will even recognize you like this...you're far more adorable now than when you got here.” Sae said as she began to push Kawakami out, grabbing the diaper bag she came with and putting it around her stroller. “Besides, how many people around here would recognize a maid like you anyways?”</p><p>“More people than you think, probably…” Kawakami muttered, knowing that she was well-known as a teacher around these parts. Not to mention anyone who might’ve seen her on her way to Cafe Leblanc…</p><p>After opening the door, Sae went outside and into the bright sunlight, pushing Kawakami out and onto the streets before long. “Don't worry about what anyone says, I'm sure they all think you're cute~”</p><p>Of course, the second she was actually pushed out into the public eye, Kawakami immediately began to cover her face with her hands, trying to prevent anyone from recognizing her even slightly. Her reputation would absolutely never recover if someone saw her!</p><p>As the teacher turned diapered maid had both expected and feared, people immediately started to stare at her as she was strolled along the sidewalk. Some laughed, others simply looked at the sight in complete shock. More still began to actually coo at Kawakami, and whether meant to be done as teasing or not, it flustered the woman to no end.</p><p>“I told you this would happen…” Kawakami muttered, still not moving her hands away from her face as she spoke. “Even if people don’t recognize me, it’s still weird for a grown woman to be strolled around like a baby…”</p><p>“A grown woman, hmm? All I see here is an adorable baby girl that should try and relax more.” Sae said, before looking around to see if there was any place she could take the woman to.</p><p>“Well, that’s not what everyone else sees…” Kawakami had completely thrown out her “cute baby maid” act by this point, acting like the tired and constantly stressed woman she was now. “Can we please just get done with whatever we have to do out here so we can get back to your house?”</p><p>Sae’s baby girl certainly was acting a bit grumpy...she was going to need to do something to turn that attitude around. Looking about, the woman eventually saw a nearby park, and grinned as she did so. “Well, why don't we head over there?”</p><p>Kawakami opened up her fingers just enough to see where Sae was directing her towards, and her already reddened face only got even more red, though Sae wouldn’t be able to tell. “A park…? Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Babies like you enjoy going there, don't you?” Sae asked, not even waiting for a response before strolling her over there and towards a bench. “Come on, let's get you out of there so you can play.”</p><p>Very much regretting ever agreeing to this baby maid theme, Kawakami just sighed as she realized there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening. She just had to accept that she would be forced to play around like an infant… “Alright, whatever, just make it quick…”</p><p>After helping Kawakami out of the stroller, Sae lifted her and looked around. “Swing, sand box, slide… Which of them do you want to go on first?” She said, not planning on letting her out of her sight.</p><p>Kawakami looked around at all her options, none of them appealing to her in the least. “Well, I guess if I had to make a choice… The swings, maybe?” She said, not at all excited for Sae to go through with her suggestion.</p><p>“A good choice.” Sae said as she brought Kawakami over, placing her in a swing…a baby swing, that is, one that she just barely managed to fit in with her thick diaper. “Alright, ready~?”</p><p>“Am I really that small…?” Kawakami muttered as she looked down at the baby swing she had just barely managed to fit in. The fact that she fit in it at all was a problem in her eyes, though… “Whatever, let’s just get this over with…”</p><p>Nodding, Sae stood behind Kawakami and began to place her hands on the swing, softly beginning to push her. She went slow at first, but steadily increased her pace with each push.</p><p>No matter how hard Sae pushed her, or how high she was going, Kawakami showed absolutely no signs of having fun. She just swung back and forth, her face bright red with embarrassment the whole time as people began to stare at her.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself up there?” Sae asked as she continued to push Kawakami, despite knowing that the woman was not exactly smiling and giggling as she did all of this.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t respond. Instead, she simply stayed silent, wallowing in the shame of being forced to play on a swing like an infant while all the passersby of the crowded Tokyo streets watched her do so. Her reputation was doomed…</p><p>Before long, Sae began to slow down on the pushing...but before she went to begin helping the diapered maid out of the swing, suddenly a ringing called out. Feeling something in her pocket vibrate, she reached for her phone and looked at the caller. “Oh...sit still for a moment, dear. Mommy has to go and take a call.” She said as she stepped away...leaving Kawakami stuck there in the baby swing.</p><p>“H-Hey, at least take me out of the swing before you leave!” Kawakami yelled, though Sae didn’t listen and walked away regardless. Blushing like mad, Kawakami immediately tried to get out of the swing on her own, but it was a fruitless effort. Without someone to help her, she was stuck in here until Sae returned…</p><p>While she was stuck in there, people naturally stared, but by now she was regrettably beginning to get used to it, even if it still embarrassed her as much as before. However, she was at least happy that no one around recognized her.</p><p>“Ms….Ms. Kawakami?!”</p><p>The sudden voice from nearby caused Kawakami to freeze in pure shock and embarrassment, and she slowly turned to face the source of the voice, groaning as she saw who it was. Standing there was Ann Takamaki, one of the students from her Shujin class. “Oh, uh… H-Hello, Ann…” She muttered, her face turning more red by the second.</p><p>“Umm...H-Hey…” Ann said, somewhere between complete and utter shock and needing to stifle a bit of a snicker. “What are you doing out here dressed like that? And...Is that a diaper?” She asked, seeing parts of the crinkly garment stick out of the swing.</p><p>“W-Well, um… Y-You see, I was just…” Kawakami stuttered out, unable to find a good excuse that wouldn’t reveal her second job as a maid. Why did she have to be stuck here like this? Why did she ever agree to this stupid baby maid job?! “Um… W-What are you doing here?” She asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>While Ann didn't quite get the answer she had hoped from that, she nonetheless continued on. “I was just about to go and meet some friends when I saw you swinging in here… Umm, are you stuck or something…?”</p><p>While getting help from Ann wasn’t exactly high on her list of things she wanted to happen today, Kawakami was also tired of being stuck in here. “Y-Yeah, a little bit… Would you mind helping me out of here?”</p><p>Nodding, the blond girl went to begin lifting Kawakami up and out of the swing, now getting a better look at her diaper and finding herself unable to stop giggling a little bit. “You know, I think you're cute like this. Going to show up to class wearing it one day?” She teased.</p><p>“I-I most certainly am not. This is a one-time thing, and I didn’t even want to do it this time.” Kawakami responded, tugging her dress down to futilely try and hide her diaper. And it was at this point the stress and humiliation caught up to her, along with the breast milk she had drank earlier. As Kawakami stood there, the front of her pure white diaper began to get stained yellow, and her face fell as she looked down at her now soaked padding in disbelief.</p><p>It took Ann a second to realize what was happening, but the moment that she did, her eyes widened while staring at the wet diaper. “Umm...D-Did you actually…” She began to say, though knowing the answer, kept herself from saying much more. “T-That's…”</p><p>Trying once more to pull her dress down to hide the padding, Kawakami just looked up at Ann with a blush. “W-Well, thank you for helping me out of the swing… I think you can leave now…” She said, desperate for Ann to take her advice.</p><p>“R-Right…” Ann said. As amusing as this had been, things were beginning to get a little awkward, and she didn't see much of a point in staying around too much longer. “Well, I'll...see you in class tomorrow then…”</p><p>Before the young woman managed to get away, however, she was distracted by someone coming over to the two of them. “I see that you managed to...Oh? Ann?” Sae asked, recognizing the girl as one of Makoto’s friends.</p><p>Kawakami groaned as Sae came back at exactly the wrong time, keeping Ann here for longer than either of them wanted. “Sorry to disappoint, but Ann was just leaving. I don’t think she has time for a conversation.” She said, once again desperately trying to get Ann to go away.</p><p>Before Ann could get another word in, Sae took notice of the state of Kawakami’s padding. “My, seems like someone couldn't hold it and had a bit of an accident.” She teased while taking the woman’s hand. “Ann, would you mind helping me change her?”</p><p>“E-Excuse me?!” Kawakami yelled at Sae’s question. It would be embarrassing enough to get her diaper changed by Sae, but having Ann help would take it to a whole new level. “Absolutely not! I refuse to go along with this!”</p><p>Ann was caught off guard by the question, and while she did not exactly want to do such a thing, somehow she found it rude to say no. “W-Well, umm...alright…” She said with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Good, now come along.” Sae said while leading Kawakami over towards a park bench, laying her down on it and beginning to get out the supplies. “Just hand me what I need when I ask for it, Ann.”</p><p>Kawakami was utterly humiliated by the fact that Ann had agreed to this, and as soon as she was laid down on the bench, she immediately covered her face with her hands once more to try and spare herself the embarrassment of watching her diaper get changed.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting Kawakami’s legs up and holding her ankles with one hand, Sae used the other to begin untaping the soaked diaper, balling it up, and setting it off to the side. “Could you hand me some wipes, Ann?” She asked, and once the girl did so, she began to gently wipe the woman up, being as thorough as possible. All the while, Ann looked away from the sight, too embarrassed to look at her directly.</p><p>The wipes caused Kawakami to shiver a little bit. Her skin was naturally sensitive, and being thoroughly humiliated right now didn't exactly help matters. She just wanted this to be over with…</p><p>Once Ann handed over the powder, Sae sprinkled it around her waist before grabbing a new diaper...one of the diapers that she herself had picked out for this. It was white in color, but with much more infantile designs all across it, namely hearts. “You'll look cute in this~” She said as she slid it under Kawakami’s bottom and taped it up.</p><p>Kawakami moved her hands away for just long enough to see what kind of diaper Sae had pulled out for her, and once she saw it she groaned and immediately went back to covering her face. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” She muttered, her voice muffled through her hands.</p><p>Once she finished up, Sae helped Kawakami sit up and smiled at her. Quickly she turned towards Ann while taking back her diaper bag. “Thank you for your help, Ann.” She said.</p><p>“It was...no problem.” Ann said, before beginning to turn away, not wanting to risk staying here any longer and getting roped into something else. “So, umm...S-See you around!” She said, before leaving.</p><p>“So, now that we’re done humiliating me, can we get out of this park now? I’d like to stop being in public.” Kawakami asked as she was sat up and crossed her arms. Clearly she had forgotten that she wasn’t in charge here.</p><p>Shaking her head, Sae went to lift Kawakami up and then strap her back into the stroller. “Of course not, we need to go to the store now. I need to pick up some more supplies.”</p><p>“What do you mean, supplies?” Kawakami asked as she was strapped into the stroller once more, fearing she’d regret asking that question. “Isn’t everything in that diaper bag enough for you?”</p><p>“For this time, sure. But the next time I call you over, I'm sure I'll need more than what this bag can supply.” Sae said, letting Kawakami know that this wouldn't be the only time she would be called over.</p><p>Kawakami responded with a simple gasp, before slumping down in the stroller and crossing her arms once more, knowing that she had no choice but to accept her fate. After all, if she was called back to Sae’s house, she wouldn’t exactly be able to refuse…</p><p>Strolling Kawakami down the sidewalk once again, Sae looked around at the surrounding stores, before quickly beginning to look at a baby supplies shop. “Let's go in there. If you're good, I might even pick you up a toy.”</p><p>“I don’t want a toy, though…” Kawakami muttered in response, her will to rebel thoroughly dead at this point. It wasn’t like she could do anything to stop Sae from humiliating her at every turn. “I want to go home and forget today ever happened.”</p><p>In response to this, Sae quieted her with a pacifier, before going inside and strolling her down the aisles. A basket in one hand, she began to fill it with powder, wipes, and of course, more diapers, as well as baby food and a few bottles.</p><p>Kawakami pouted once more as a pacifier was forced into her mouth, and though she did start sucking on it, it was clear she wasn’t happy to be doing so. As Sae began to stock the basket with all sorts of baby supplies, Kawakami just rolled her eyes and sighed as she was pushed around the store.</p><p>After picking out a few more things, Sae went over to the toy aisle. “Well, pick out any toy that you think you'd like.” She said, teasing the woman at this point more than anything.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t even look at the shelves that lined the toy aisle. She wasn’t interested in purchasing toys meant for infants, and never would be. She even turned her head away from the shelves, looking like a fussy baby more than anything.</p><p>Frowning at this, Sae took a toy off the shelf, a simple doll, and held it in front of Kawakami. “Come on, look at the pretty doll.” She cooed as she moved it around to try and grasp the woman’s attention.</p><p>As soon as the doll was waved in front of her face, Kawakami once again turned her head to face the opposite direction, trying to make it abundantly clear that she was not interested in these toys in the slightest.</p><p>“Hmph, you're certainly a fussier baby than I had expected. This might call for a spanking when we get home if you don't start playing nice.” Sae said, her tone making it abundantly clear that she was serious.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t even want to imagine what a spanking from Sae would feel like, so she reluctantly reached forward and took the doll from Sae’s hands, holding it in her arms purely to keep Sae appeased, sucking on her pacifier the whole time. God, this was humiliating…</p><p>Smiling now, Sae went to go and pay for everything, handing it over and momentarily taking the doll from Kawakami to get it paid for. All the while, the woman working at the counter stared towards the diapered woman in the stroller, but didn't say a thing.</p><p>Obviously able to tell that the cashier was staring at her, Kawakami immediately blushed and turned her head away, not wanting to go through the embarrassment of having to explain herself to someone else.</p><p>As Sae went to pay for everything, a thought suddenly popped into her mind. “While I'm here...I'd like to place an order for a crib and high chair in the largest sizes you have.”</p><p>Hearing Sae’s special order, Kawakami’s eyes widened, and she spit her pacifier out into her hand so she could speak. “W-Wait, what are you ordering those for?!” She asked, though of course, she already knew the answer.</p><p>“For you, of course. This'll make it easier to feed you next time, not to mention whenever I have to put you down for a nap.” Sae explained casually, as though she was speaking about something entirely normal.</p><p>“H-How often do you plan to request me…?” Kawakami asked. Sure, she would clearly be getting a lot of business now, but this was not exactly the kind of business she wanted to be receiving…</p><p>“Hmm, I'm not sure. Wonder how much it would cost to get you for a week.” Sae pondered while placing her order. And from the sound of her voice, it didn't seem like she was joking…</p><p>Kawakami’s eyes widened once more, and she decided to stop asking questions before she just made things worse for herself. Slumping down in her stroller once more, Kawakami pouted and stayed silent as the cashier finished ringing everything up.</p><p>Once she finished paying for everything, Sae grabbed the bag with the items in it and then prepared to leave. “Well, I think it's about time to go and head on home now.” She said.</p><p>“Finally…” Kawakami said, her arms still crossed as she was pushed back towards the Niijima residence. Sure, she’d probably be subjected to more embarrassment back at the house, but at least there it would be outside of the public eye.</p><p>Quickly Sae pushed Kawakami down the sidewalk and back towards her home, reaching it before long. “Alright, let's get you in there.” She said as she opened the door and pushed the padded woman inside.</p><p>Happy to finally be back inside and away from the judgemental, mocking eyes of the public, Kawakami breathed a sigh of relief… A sigh of relief that was quickly rescinded as she saw that there was another girl sitting on the couch of the Niijima living room. A girl she recognized all too well, considering her position at Shujin Academy…</p><p>Makoto turned towards the door once she heard it open, and when she did, she simply stared at the sight in front of her for a few moments. When she finally worked up the ability to speak, she stood up and walked over. “Umm...sis? What's going on here?”</p><p>“Makoto...you're home earlier than I expected.” Sae said, before doing her best to explain. She hadn't planned for this… “Well, this is...my baby.” She said, which wasn't technically incorrect.</p><p>It was then that she realized exactly where she had heard the name Niijima before. Of course… Sae and Makoto were sisters! How she didn’t put that together before, Kawakami would never know. “You have to be joking… First Ann, now you…?” She muttered with a sigh.</p><p>“Your...baby?” Makoto questioned. It was then that she began to put some things together. “I saw the papers for some maid-for-hire service on the table, I thought you had just got them in the mail… Are...Are you part of that service, Ms. Kawakami?”</p><p>Surprised that Makoto apparently knew this woman’s name, Sae turned towards her. “Oh? Do you know my sister from somewhere?” She asked curiously.</p><p>Rubbing her temples to try and soothe the headache she could already feel coming, Kawakami just nodded. “Yes, I do… I’m normally a teacher at Shujin Academy. I just do maid work on the side to make extra money.”</p><p>“Extra money, hmm? Is your income that low?” Sae asked, though she couldn't be surprised. Teachers really didn't make that much...and as she considered this, a thought popped into her head. “Well...I have a proposal then…”</p><p>“A… proposal?” Kawakami repeated, not exactly liking where this was going. But if it would get her more money, she would at least hear it out, even though she was positive she would end up regretting it…</p><p>“Well...it must be stressful being a teacher and a maid full time. Besides, you must barely make enough money to pay the bills...so live here and be my baby full time.” Sae said, something that shocked both of the other women in the room.</p><p>“E-Excuse me?” Kawakami said in pure disbelief, honestly unsure if she had even heard Sae right. “Are you really gonna pay for me to stay here every day?” She clarified. “It costs 5,000 yen per day, after all…”</p><p>“I could set aside some money for that...but wouldn't you also enjoy it here? You would need to be my baby every day, sure, but think of what other kinds of people might hire a baby maid…” Sae said to her. “In fact, you could probably quit your maid job altogether if you stayed with me.”</p><p>Quitting her maid job would be quite useful for Kawakami, considering it was a job she never really liked to begin with, and it would mean she could focus more on being a teacher. But at the same time, could she really agree to being a baby full time…? “Well… I dunno…” She muttered indecisively.</p><p>“Aww, come on...imagine a relaxing life where when you get done with your work as a teacher, you come here and everything is done for you. No worries in the world…” Sae said, obviously leading Kawakami towards a specific answer.</p><p>Kawakami wasn’t sure this would be the destressing experience Sae was clearly expecting it to be for her, but she had to admit that being taken care of all day was enticing, even if it would be done in the form of being fed in highchairs and having her diaper changed. “I mean… I guess if you’re willing to pay for it…”</p><p>“I'm glad to hear it. I know you won't regret it.” Sae said, clearly excited by this opportunity. All the while, Makoto stared at the sight in front of her, needing to process this all.</p><p>“W-Wait a minute...I don't really understand what's going on here...she's going to be living with us?” Makoto asked while looking at the diapered woman. “Sis, you can't be serious…”</p><p>“Well of course I am...and you better get used to helping out with her. After all, you'll be her aunt.” Sae said with a chuckle. “Now then, it's time to start making preparations…”</p><p>Unable to believe that she had just agreed to this insane proposition, Kawakami just sighed and let the reality of her situation sink in. “I should’ve never agreed to this stupid baby maid theme…” She said, slumping down in the stroller she had still been sitting in this whole time.</p><p>Once Sae took the woman out of the stroller, she set her down on the floor, smiling as she began to talk to Makoto. This whole situation was...strange to say the least, but she was more than excited to have her own baby. This would be great for her...even if it was horribly, horribly humiliating to Kawakami herself. Oh well...at least she didn't have to work as a maid anymore. Not that this was much better...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawakami heads to work at Shujin Academy for the first time after being "adopted" by Sae, and finds that keeping her secret is much harder than she thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had things managed to get to this point…?</p><p>Just a few weeks ago Sadayo Kawakami had been working as a maid, and while not exactly an ideal job, she could at least say that she was still an adult while she had it. Now she had been reduced to little more than a mere baby, and all as a result of her maid job too. A job she would almost certainly go back to if she has the chance, though given her current conditions, she did not foresee such an opportunity in the near future.</p><p>Ever since that day, Sae had continued to treat her like an infant. After returning home from her job as a teacher, the one part of the day where she could say she felt like an adult, it was little more than bottle feedings, playing, and diaper changes for her. Humiliating, though she had gotten used to it by now. She even saw a few positives in the whole ordeal, though the negatives more than outweighed them.</p><p>On a morning similar to most others for her, Kawakami slept comfortably in her bed...or rather, her crib at the Niijima household, a nursery having been set up for her. The woman sucked on a pacifier and cuddled under her sheets, wearing a pink onesie and a diaper. A diaper that was more often than not in some state of use when she woke up, at that.</p><p>Knocking on the door three times and waiting for a response, Sae proceeded to enter in after she heard no reply. “It's time to wake up, sweetie.” The woman cooed as she stepped inside and flicked the light on. Her baby always was so adorable while sleeping, and she could have just watched her rest for a while, but her little girl had somewhere to be. And so did she, for that matter.</p><p>Yawning and allowing her pacifier to fall out of her mouth as she sat up, Kawakami rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “Oh, good morning, mommy…” She muttered as she stretched. It was then that she was made aware of the smell that had permeated the air, and she had a feeling she knew where it was coming from…</p><p>Sae herself had recognized the smell the moment she walked in, and was already prepared to give her baby the change she needed. “My, did someone have an accident while she slept?” She cooed to Kawakami, lifting her up and trying her best to not squish the mess in the back of her diaper as she did so.</p><p>Kawakami just blushed as Sae cooed at her, knowing she couldn’t exactly say no to the woman’s question. After all, it was quite obvious what she had done in her sleep… “J-Just… change me, please…” She said quietly.</p><p>Laying Kawakami down on the changing table, Sae began to unbutton her onesie and untape the diaper. The woman wrinkled her nose a little, but nonetheless pushed forward to dispose of the diaper and begin wiping. “Ready for work, sweetie?” She asked as she continued to wipe. “I'm sure it'll be a long day...but don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun when you come back home~”</p><p>“Honestly, I look forward to going to work more than I look forward to coming home at this point.” Kawakami replied as she laid motionless on the changing table, crossing her arms and just waiting for this diaper change to be done so she could get up.</p><p>“Aww, don't be like that.” Sae said, before powdering and taping a new, fresh diaper onto the woman. “I know that you love it here. Now come on, let's get you dressed~” Whether Sae actually believed Kawakami enjoyed this or not wasn't clear, but it hardly mattered. The woman brought her over towards the closet, where thankfully some of her normal outfits were hung up. As much as Sae wanted to send her out in a frilly dress or cute onesie, surely the school board wouldn't allow for it.</p><p>Kawakami wanted to get dressed on her own, but at this point she knew that wasn’t an option for her, so she just grabbed her usual work outfit from the closet and handed it to Sae. A simple yellow shirt and long denim skirt. These days, she was much more grateful for the skirt she usually wore, as it hid her diaper quite well. Once she had handed the outfit to Sae, she lifted her arms up so the woman could slip off her onesie.</p><p>Lifting the onesie off of Kawakami, Sae tossed it off to the side for a moment before grabbing the shirt and pulling it onto her. Once she had finished with that, she began to put the skirt onto her, and then quickly stepped back. Not nearly as cute as her other outfits, but just the fact that her skirt was hiding an infantile diaper was cute enough in its own way. “There you go! Now, want some breakfast?”</p><p>Kawakami knew what kind of breakfast she'd get if she said yes, but she couldn't deny that she was hungry. So she nodded in response, walking over to Sae and allowing the woman to pick her up and hold her in a cradle, since she knew that was something Sae enjoyed doing. "Yes, please, mommy." She said, trying to sound cute.</p><p>Smiling, Sae carried Kawakami into the kitchen and towards the highchair set up in there, setting her down inside and then locking the tray. After going over towards the fridge and grabbing a jar of baby food, she returned...only to get a sudden call. “Already? It's so early though…” She muttered, before seeing her younger sister walk into the room. “Oh, Makoto!”</p><p>Turning towards her elder sister and her...baby, Makoto walked over. “Did you need something? I was about to head to school…”</p><p>“Well, before you go...would you mind feeding her for me while I take this call?” Sae asked, but before Makoto could respond, Sae was already going into another room to answer the caller.</p><p>Being taken care of by Sae was embarrassing enough, but being taken care of by Makoto took it to a whole new level. Sighing, Kawakami just resigned herself to her fate. "Would you please feed me… Auntie Makoto?" She asked, using the name Sae told her to address Makoto by.</p><p>This situation was already awkward enough, and so Makoto wanted to get it done and over without delay. “O-Of course...here, open up.” She said as she scooped up a spoonful of the baby mush and brought it towards the teacher’s mouth.</p><p>Kawakami opened her mouth for the first bite of food, finding it just as unappetizing as all the other mush she had been forced to eat. However, she knew there were no other options, so she forced herself to swallow and then open up for more.</p><p>Makoto continued to feed the woman, knowing how much she disliked it, but also knowing that Sae didn't feed her much else. Maybe she had just gotten used to it by now… “Almost done.”</p><p>As soon as the last few bits of mush in the jar were finished off, Kawakami gave a rather forced smile to the other girl. “T-Thank you for feeding me, Auntie Makoto…” She said, blushing a little bit.</p><p>“Y-You're welcome.” Makoto replied with the same forced smile, before beginning to help Kawakami out of the highchair. “Do you...want a bottle now?” That was what her sis usually gave her after a feeding…</p><p>“Y-Yes please…” Kawakami said. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about making Makoto help her out more, but she really wanted something to wash the taste of this mush down with. As Makoto prepared the bottle, Kawakami began to awkwardly waddle over towards the couch in the living room.</p><p>Makoto had planned to simply hand the bottle over towards Kawakami, but seeing the position that the woman was getting in, likely out of habit, she changed her plans. Walking to the couch and sitting down on it, she patted her lap and waited.</p><p>Kawakami slowly and awkwardly laid down on Makoto’s lap, opening up her mouth for the bottle once she was comfortable. And as soon as the bottle was popped into her mouth, she began to gently suck on it, still blushing the entire time.</p><p>Makoto continued to hold it up for the woman, blushing herself as she held her up. “Umm...take as long as you need. No rush.” She said, even if she wanted to get this done with as soon as possible.</p><p>Kawakami tried to drink as fast as possible, partly to get the taste out of her mouth, and partly so she could get off of Makoto’s lap. Once the bottle was finished, she removed the nipple from her mouth and sat up. “A-All done…”</p><p>Helping Kawakami off of her lap and standing up, Makoto looked at the empty bottle and went to put it in the sink. “W-Well… Now that you're fed, I suppose it's about time to head out.”</p><p>“I guess so, yeah… Let’s get going before ‘mommy’ comes back out and wants to do something else before she lets me leave…” Kawakami said with a sigh as she began to walk out the door.</p><p>Grabbing her school bag, Makoto nodded and went to head out. “Oh, don't forget your own bag.” She said to the woman, filled with all her papers for class that day...and some extra diapers in case she needed a change during class hours.</p><p>Kawakami blushed at the reminder to take her own bag, mostly because she didn’t really like carrying around a bag that was stuffed with changing supplies. Sae had also made sure to stuff other infantile things like bottles and pacifiers in there, though Kawakami had never once used them during school hours… Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door once more, hoping that class today would be uneventful.</p><p>Makoto quickly went along with her. Though they normally left at different times to not raise concerns about a teacher arriving with one of the students, they simply decided to go together this time, getting on one of the trains and heading towards Shujin.</p><p>They arrived before too long, and a while before classes actually started for the day. Looking over towards Kawakami, Makoto spoke. “Well...I'll be heading to my class now. Just, umm...call me if you need anything?”</p><p>“Hopefully I won’t need anything, but I’ll keep that in mind…” Kawakami said, sighing again for what felt like the 200th time today as she began to walk to her class, cringing at the crinkling noise each step she took made. She would never get used to this…</p><p>Luckily, the class was, as expected, practically empty at the moment. It was still pretty early, and students likely would not be coming in until a little later. Always a good thing, since she was always nervous walking around and near students while diapers, afraid that the crinkling noise would somehow alert them to her problem.</p><p>Sitting down at her desk, causing another bout of loud crinkling that made her wince a bit, Kawakami began to dig through her bag, pushing away all the infantile items inside to get to her papers, which she began to set out in a pile. As she did so, she unknowingly left her bag open, revealing its contents to whatever student would walk in next…</p><p>Fortunately for her, it was someone who already knew about her problems...but unfortunately, she didn't like the fact that any of her students knew about it. “O-Oh… Hey, Ms. Kawakami…” Ann said as she entered the room, eyes immediately going towards all the infantile items. A diaper, a bottle, even a pacifier…</p><p>Not noticing what Ann was staring at, Kawakami looked up at her for a moment before going back to her papers. “Good morning, Ann. Class isn’t going to start for a while, so just take your seat and wait.” She said, trying to sound authoritative towards the girl. She felt like she had to assert her authority since Ann knew about her little secret.</p><p>Ann nodded as she went to take her seat, trying to work herself up to mentioning everything that was on the desk. It was always a bit awkward around her teacher now, and she tried to ignore that slight waddle in her step and the crinkling noises. “A-Alright then. But, umm… Well, nothing.” She said, not saying a thing.</p><p>Kawakami continued to work through her papers, and once she looked down at her bag to get more paperwork, she realized she had left it open. Blushing wildly and shutting her bag as tightly as she possibly could, she then simply sat at her desk in shame and waited for class to start.</p><p>It was not long after that more students began to come in, Ann sitting at her desk and attempting to ignore any more awkward interactions with her teacher. Class began soon after, and the blond-haired girl still found herself more preoccupied on the subtle, awkward movements Kawakami took as she moved across the room.</p><p>The class went along without much of a hitch, besides Kawakami’s awkward movements every now and then. However, near the end of the class, when everyone was just working on their own things and Kawakami was sitting at her desk, a small hissing noise would suddenly fill the air. It was almost imperceptible if you weren’t listening for it, but to Kawakami, it was the loudest noise in the world.</p><p>Slowly standing up from her desk, Kawakami cleared her throat. “Ahem… Ann, could I… Talk with you outside for a moment?” She asked, awkwardly waddling out of the classroom and waiting for Ann to follow.</p><p>At the time, Ann had been too focused on her work to notice the sound, and even if she had been paying close attention to the woman, she doubted she would have heard it. So when she was called on, the young woman was understandably surprised, though she obeyed without much of a fuss. “Huh? Well...alright.” She said while beginning to step out. As she did, she heard her classmates whisper, rumors ranging from her being in some kind of trouble to something to do with another student.</p><p>As soon as Ann had stepped out as well, Kawakami looked around to make sure absolutely nobody else was watching or could see what was happening, and then handed Ann her bag. “Um, I kind of… N-Need your help… c-changing.” She muttered with her face bright red.</p><p>It took Ann a few moments to realize what Kawakami was asking of her, and when she did, her face began to glow the same shade as her teacher’s. “W-What did you say? You...C-Can't you find someone else to do it?”</p><p>“U-Usually I ask Makoto, but around this time I’m pretty sure she’s busy… And I obviously can’t ask Sae… You’re the only other person in the school who knows about my… y-you know, so you’re the only one who can help…” Kawakami explained, her blush only getting worse and worse.</p><p>Ann contemplated this for a moment, before groaning and then letting out a sigh. “Well...Fine, I'll help.” She said, unable to simply leave the woman in a soaked diaper. “But don't expect me to do this too often!” She didn't exactly want to be her teacher’s go to student for diaper changes, after all.</p><p>“H-Hopefully this will just be a one-time thing…” Kawakami said as she began to awkwardly waddle over towards the bathroom, Ann following close behind. Once they were in the bathroom, Kawakami walked into the biggest stall, and then lifted up her skirt slowly as she laid on the ground, exposing her wet diaper to Ann.</p><p>The student was thankful the garment was only wet. She wasn't sure that she could change a diaper that was dirtier than that. Even still, this one was absolutely soaked… “Alright, let's get this over with.” Ann said, pulling back the tapes and grabbing some wipes.</p><p>Kawakami braced herself for the feeling of the wipes, but even that wasn’t enough, as she visibly shivered the second the cold wipes touched her skin. She couldn’t exactly help it, though. She was far too nervous to stay still right now, so she continued to squirm around awkwardly.</p><p>After thoroughly wiping her teacher over, attempting to avert her eyes whenever possible, Ann went ahead to sprinkle the baby powder and then grab a new diaper to start taping onto her. After it was secure, she pulled the tapes up and finished with the change, sighing in relief that she didn't have to do anything else.</p><p>As soon as the change was finished, Kawakami awkwardly sat up, and then just as awkwardly smiled at Ann. “W-Well, um… Thank you for… c-changing my diaper.” She muttered as she stood up fully and pushed her skirt back down. “I guess we should get back to class now…”</p><p>“R-Right...I'm sure people will start rumors if we’re gone for too long.” Ann said as she began to exit the stall. “Though, I doubt they'll ever guess what happened here…”</p><p>“Hopefully not, I don’t want rumors to start spreading even more…” Kawakami responded with a blush, knowing that people were already talking about the crinkling noise that seemed to follow her everywhere. “But, again, thank you. Hopefully we won’t have to do this again…”</p><p>“Yeah, I sure hope so too…” Ann said, making their way back into the halls and towards the classroom. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself, she went right back towards her desk and took her seat, not saying anything about what had happened.</p><p>What little remained of the class time passed without much fanfare, and eventually it was time for lunch. Which meant that Kawakami knew exactly what she had to do now… Looking around the school, she eventually found Makoto standing in one of the halls, and slowly approached the girl. “H-Hey, Makoto… Looks like it’s… t-time to eat now.” She muttered.</p><p>Nodding, Makoto herself sighed. “Yeah, seems like it is...shall we go to our...usual spot then?” She asked. It wasn't as though she could feed her teacher in front of others, so they had set aside an area in a classroom few visited during the lunch period.</p><p>Nodding a bit herself, Kawakami began to awkwardly follow Makoto to the classroom they had set aside for this humiliating experience they went through every day, her movements slow, timid, and awkward the whole time. She hated that they had to do this…</p><p>Makoto was not exactly more excited about it then Kawakami was, but Sae had her do it. This really was strange… Once they were in the classroom, Makoto took Kawakami’s bag and began to get her meal out of it...but before she began to feed her, a thought crossed her mind. “Sorry, just need to…” She began, before lifting Kawakami’s skirt to get a glance at her diaper. “Oh? You're actually dry? You're almost always wet by now…”</p><p>Kawakami blushed as her diaper was suddenly checked, and she forced it back down as soon as Makoto was done checking her. “I-I had… s-s-someone else change me today. Don’t worry about it…” She muttered awkwardly.</p><p>The idea of someone other than her or Sae changing Kawakami gave her second hand embarrassment, and she decided not to say anything more about it as she simply got out the food. “Well...sit down and I'll begin feeding you, okay?”</p><p>Still blushing, Kawakami just did as she was told and sat down on a nearby chair, already opening her mouth for the first bite of food. This was one of the things that made her regret agreeing to this deal the most…</p><p>Opening the jar of baby food and using a plastic spoon to scoop out some of it, Makoto slowly brought it towards Kawakami’s mouth. “Alright...here it comes…” She said.</p><p>Kawakami closed her mouth around the spoon as it was brought to her lips, gagging at the taste of the baby food once more. She really didn’t understand why they had to do this… It wasn’t like Sae would find out if they didn’t… “Ugh, I’ll never get used to the taste of this stuff…”</p><p>“Come on, I'm sure it's not...that awful.” Makoto said, though she certainly was not willing to try any of it herself to find that out. “Now come on, Sae will get mad if she finds out I didn't feed you all of this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know…” Kawakami muttered with a sigh as she opened her mouth up for more of the disgusting mush. Each bite was just as miserable as the last, and she found herself hoping for the jar to just be empty already so she could finally stop.</p><p>Finally, after a few more disgusting and painful spoonfuls of the mush, the jar finally ran out. “Now then, do you want a bottle to get the taste out?” Makoto asked, already reaching to grab it.</p><p>How had her life gotten to the point where Kawakami was actually looking forward to being fed a bottle…? She didn’t know, but she was more than ready to get this disgusting taste out of her mouth. Nodding her head, she immediately opened her mouth so Makoto could begin feeding her.</p><p>Bottle in hand, Makoto lifted it up towards Kawakami’s mouth and held it there, watching as she slowly began to drink on it. Admittedly the woman looked adorable as she drank from it, though Makoto held her tongue regarding this. Kawakami was unlikely to see that as comforting.</p><p>Kawakami slowly drank from the bottle, finding the experience more relaxing than she would ever be willing to admit. In fact, it was so relaxing, that in the middle of the feeding, she began to wet herself without even noticing. Of course, her ever vigilant Auntie Makoto would likely notice the hissing noise in the air…</p><p>Though she noticed instantly, Makoto chose not to make mention of it just yet. Otherwise Kawakami wouldn't finish her bottle in peace, and that just couldn't be allowed. Once the bottle was empty, however, Makoto decided that the best way to let the teacher know what she did was through a check. “Now...let's just give you another check…” She said as she lifted the woman’s skirt and pressed her hand against her diaper once more.</p><p>As Kawakami’s diaper was checked and she heard the squishing noise that resulted from said check, she blushed and looked down at her now exposed padding in embarrassment. She knew that she was losing control of when she used her diaper, but it was still humiliating every time. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”</p><p>“Didn't you say you already got a change earlier?” Makoto asked as she began to take out some of the changing supplies. “Seems like you're losing more and more control...w-well, let's not worry about that for now.”</p><p>“W-Well, that was a few hours ago…” Kawakami said with a blush as she began to lay down so Makoto could change her. “I-I guess I just needed to go again.” She muttered, looking away from the other girl as her skirt was lifted up again.</p><p>Saying little more, Makoto went ahead to untape the soggy diaper, something she found to be relatively normal by now. How was she starting to get used to this…? Not thinking much on it, she began to wipe Kawakami up as thoroughly as possible.</p><p>Once again, Kawakami found herself shivering at the feeling of the wet wipes, almost positive she would never get used to the feeling, especially when she was this humiliated. She didn’t say anything during the change, staying completely silent and looking away from Makoto the whole time.</p><p>Before long she managed to powder and tape a fresh new diaper onto Kawakami, grabbing the soaked diaper and preparing to dispose of it somewhere. “A-Alright...all done.” She said.</p><p>Awkwardly standing up once the change was complete, Kawakami forced herself to smile at Makoto. “T-Thank you for, um… changing my diaper…” She muttered, her face still bright red as she pushed her skirt back down.</p><p>“You're welcome, it was...no problem.” Makoto said, lying just a little as she grabbed her bag and prepared to leave the classroom. “Well...just...come get me if you need anything. But if not...see you after school.”</p><p>Kawakami nodded, and began to waddle out of the classroom, taking her bag with her. Lunch was just about over, so that meant it was time for her to go back to teaching. At least she’d be able to do it in a clean diaper…</p><p>Students filled the classroom before too long, and Kawakami resumed teaching. Luckily, it would prove quite easy, as she already had some assignments prepared for them. After passing them out and instructing the students to begin, she went back to her desk to sit down and get some work done…</p><p>However, about halfway through her work, she began to feel sleepy. This was around the time where Sae put her down for a nap when she wasn’t working, so she just naturally got tired at this point.</p><p>With a small yawn, she laid her head down on her desk and fell asleep rather quickly. She was pretty tired all the time anyway, she was just more tired than usual now. And as she slept, she didn’t realize that in the process of pulling her paperwork out of her bag, she had pulled out something else… Something far more embarrassing…</p><p>The students in the room continued to work diligently on their assignments, putting their full attention on them...before one noticed just what item Kawakami had accidentally pulled out. It was...a pacifier? A pretty big one too...did she just have that on her? Looking at their sleeping teacher, the female student could not help but let out a mischievous giggle as she thought of something.</p><p>Getting up from her desk, capturing the attention of some other students as she did so, she quietly walked over and picked up the pacifier. Signaling for her classmates to remain quiet, she began to slip it between her teacher’s lips...and she immediately began to suck on it, just like a baby! Quickly she returned to her seat, but the class was now in a fit of chuckles and amusement as they paid more attention to their teacher than they did their work.</p><p>Kawakami rested for about half an hour, before finally waking up and yawning. Sitting up at her desk, she looked around at all her students. Trying her best to look like she hadn’t just been sleeping, she cleared her throat. “So, is everyone finished with their work now?” She asked, not even noticing that her words were a bit muffled from the pacifier, nor the fact that it was still in her mouth and she was sucking on it when she wasn’t talking.</p><p>The students stifled their laughter to not alert the woman and merely nodded their heads, beginning to pass their assignments forward so that she could go ahead and collect them. She really hadn't noticed it yet?</p><p>Seeing that all the students were beginning to pass their assignments around, Kawakami got up from her desk and began to collect the papers, still absentmindedly sucking on her pacifier the whole time. And now that all the students saw her as a baby, they would all begin to notice a crinkling noise that came with each step Kawakami took…</p><p>Indeed, as Kawakami walked around the room, a few of the students leaned over and began to whisper to one another. Some had noticed the crinkling, and a few were unsure what to make of it.</p><p>“That sound! Do you think she really could…”</p><p>“She's already sucking on a pacifier, I bet she wears diapers too!”</p><p>“No way! Though...she does sometimes leave suddenly…”</p><p>Kawakami didn’t seem to notice the whispering, instead focused on collecting the assignments. And once she had grabbed them all, she began to make her way back towards her desk, passing by several students as she did so. Now, not only were the students noticing the crinkling, but they also noticed how Kawakami’s walking seemed to almost be more like an awkward waddle…</p><p>With that, the rumors continued to spread across the room, all making sure the woman couldn't hear. The idea that their teacher wore diapers was ridiculous, laughable even...but none of them could get the idea of it out of their heads. They had to know!</p><p>Finally taking notice of the whispering, and noticing that all her students were staring at her, Kawakami put a hand on her hip as she spoke. "Is there a problem, everyone?" She asked.</p><p>The students remained silent, none wanting to bring up what they had been talking about...before one student seemed to throw caution and standards to the wind to ask the question on everyone's mind. “Ms. Kawakami! Do you wear diapers?”</p><p>Blushing wildly, Kawakami immediately shook her head rapidly. "Of course I don't! What would make you ever think something like that?!" She yelled, her face turning bright red. Had she really been figured out…?</p><p>“Then what's that crinkling noise, and why are you walking weird?” One student called out.</p><p>“And the pacifier you're sucking on.” A different student interjected with an amused giggle.</p><p>Kawakami’s already red face turned even redder as her attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that she had been sucking on a pacifier this whole time. She had gotten so used to it, she didn’t even realize she had it in her mouth…! Quickly taking it out and hiding it behind her back, Kawakami continued to blush. “I… I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t hear any crinkling noise, and I walk just fine.”</p><p>The whispers and muttering continued, and it was clear that none of the students were buying it. In fact, they could tell that she was hiding something, and when she was confronted over that, there was only one thing she could possibly be hiding… “I heard that you left class with Ann earlier...what was that for?”</p><p>“I just… needed to ask her a question about her assignments in private. Teachers leave class with students for reasons like that all the time!” Kawakami said, trying desperately to cover her tracks so she didn’t get caught, despite knowing it was already over for her.</p><p>“And you go off with Makoto all the time...and you're not even one of her teachers! Is that for assignments too?” One of the female students asked, puncturing a hole in the teacher’s explanation…</p><p>“W-Well, I…” Kawakami tried to think up another lie, but before she could, the bell for the end of the school day rang, saving her from having to come up with another explanation. “Oh, look at that! Class is over for today! I’ll see all of you tomorrow!” Kawakami said as she quickly scrambled to her desk to get her bag. Of course, in her haste, she ended up being clumsy, and the contents of her bag spilled all over the floor. Spare diapers, a now-empty bottle, baby powder, wipes, even a rattle suddenly scattered across the floor, getting rid of any chance Kawakami had at denying the truth once and for all…</p><p>The students stared at all the objects that fell onto the floor, silent for a moment...before a burst of shocked gasps, amused giggles, and another round of whispers went around the room. Students began to leave, but even then they were still talking about the sight before them. It was sure to be the talk of the school before long…</p><p>Kawakami’s face turned bright red as she began to slowly gather her items back up, shamefully walking out of the classroom once she was done and avoiding eye contact with absolutely everyone as she walked out of the school. She immediately began to head towards the Niijima residence, wanting to just get home and be out of the public eye for now.</p><p>When she arrived, only Sae was home, Makoto still at school to talk with some of her friends. Upon hearing the door open, the silver-haired woman turned to see Kawakami walk in. “How was your day?” She asked.</p><p>“Terrible.” Kawakami responded as she threw her bag down on the floor and walked over to the living room. “It couldn’t have gone worse even if I tried.” She said, holding her head in her hands as she sat on the couch.</p><p>“Aww, what happened?” Sae asked, instantly entering into a motherly mode as she sat next to Kawakami and allowed her to lean against her. “You can tell your mommy everything~”</p><p>Kawakami began to blush as she remembered the events that had just happened. “All my students found out that I wear diapers… And they put a pacifier in my mouth while I was sleeping, which I kept sucking on even when I was awake because I didn’t know it was there… And I dropped all my changing supplies on the ground in front of my whole class, and all the students laughed at me, and… And…”</p><p>Despite still wanting to seem mature to offset all the baby activities she had to sit through when she came home, Kawakami couldn’t help herself in this instance. All her emotions began to bubble to the surface… and she began to cry, just like an upset infant would.</p><p>Frowning, Sae immediately went ahead to wrap her arms around Kawakami and pull her in, allowing the woman to let it all out. “It's okay, don't cry… Everything will be alright…” She said, ultimately hollow words that were nonetheless comforting in this instance.</p><p>Kawakami continued to cry despite the comforting words, having had to bottle up all her embarrassment and shame up until this moment. Now that she could finally let it all out, she didn’t show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Not to mention she was mentally and physically exhausted at this point.</p><p>Sae continued to hold Kawakami in her arms as she cried, waiting for her to finish and begin calming down. Once it seemed like the tears were finally beginning to slow, she pulled back to look at her. “Feeling better now?”</p><p>Kawakami sniffled, and lifted her head up from Sae’s shoulders. “I-I guess…” She muttered, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes before laying her head on Sae’s lap. “I’m too tired for this…” She said with a yawn.</p><p>“In that case, go ahead and get some sleep, alright?” Sae said, allowing her baby girl to use her lap as a pillow. “I'll move you to your nursery soon, but for now, rest if you need it.”</p><p>Kawakami did just that, yawning again before closing her eyes and falling asleep right there on Sae’s lap. As she slept, she even began to suck her thumb, adding to the cuteness of the whole scene in Sae’s eyes.</p><p>Smiling down at the woman, Sae stroked her baby’s hair as she slept, watching the adorable sight as she did so. “There you go, rest up...you'll feel much better when you wake up…” She said. She could go ahead and move her to the nursery now if she wanted...but for the moment, she was going to enjoy this little moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word of Kawakami's infantile attire spread pretty quick through Shujin, and the other teachers decide to have some fun with the poor diapered woman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lowering her head and doing her best to keep a low profile as she entered Shujin Academy, Sadayo Kawakami was not looking forward to this day of school. After all, it was only the previous day that her students had found out about her padded, crinkly secret, and students talked. They talked a lot. There was no doubt that word of her diapered state had reached the ears of nearly every student, and given just how many of them could confirm it, she knew that most would take it as fact rather than rumors.</p><p>Even as she entered the school, Kawakami could practically feel the eyes of any early-arriving students staring at her waist. They were undoubtedly trying to make out her diaper, though the crinkling from her waist was there to give it away even if her skirt mercifully hid it from view. As she passed by a student, she could even clearly hear her mentioning something about a “baby coming through”...</p><p>Needless to say, Kawakami was nervous about how she would be seen from now on. How would other students look at her? Would they be able to even respect her if they now knew about her wearing diapers? Not to mention all of the other infantile items in her bag clearly showing that wearing diapers wasn't the only infantile thing about her.</p><p>Pushing these thoughts out of her mind for the time being, Kawakami merely waddled towards her class. She had to prepare a few things for that day’s lecture, and she wanted to get to that right away. Opening the door, the teacher walked inside...and what awaited her was something that she could have never predicted.</p><p>Right in front of her was a nursery. One with desks and a chalkboard, but otherwise very clearly a nursery. Her chair had been replaced with a highchair, there was a changing table in the corner, and even a large playpen in the back. And all of that was just the beginning… Was...Was she hallucinating? That was the only possible explanation she could think of, but...but why?!</p><p>“Oh, you're here already!” A voice called out, causing the woman to turn around and see who was talking to her. Standing there was a co-worker of hers, a teacher with a pair of glasses and neatly done hair. “I see that you've gotten a look at your new classroom. Suits you nicely, doesn't it?”</p><p>“M-Ms. Usami? What are you talking about?” Kawakami asked her fellow teacher, glancing back to the inside of the room to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was. “This room, it's…”</p><p>“Perfect for someone like you? Yes, I agree.” The woman said, flipping Kawakami’s skirt up to reveal the thick diaper she wore. And it just had to be one with the toy prints… “We all heard from the students about what you're wearing and what was in your bag...so we decided to make your classroom a bit more accommodating.” Was this their idea of a joke? If so, it wasn't funny… At least, not to Kawakami.</p><p>Kawakami pushed her skirt down with a large blush on her face, continuing to look around the classroom in disbelief. "B-But how am I supposed to teach in this kind of environment?" She asked with a bewildered tone.</p><p>“As you normally do. Though, there will be a few...changes~” Ms. Usami said, beginning to last out just a few of the things she would need to do. “You can't walk, you'll need to lisp like an infant, refer to anyone caring for you as ‘mommy’, you can't refuse any of your ‘mommies’ giving you a pacifier or placing you in your playpen or crib...and of course, the bathroom is off limits, though I'm sure that's no problem to you.”</p><p>"W-What? You can't be serious. There's no way I can go along with rules like these! They're absolutely ridiculous!" Kawakami protested, her blush only worsening as she spoke. "I'm a teacher, not a baby!"</p><p>This caused the other teacher to snicker. “Really? Well, from what I've gathered, things aren't like that at all. Not considering what was in your bag...and you know, I've even heard about your ‘mommy’. Her name was...Sae, is it? I wonder what she'd think if I called and said her baby was naughty. I have her number, since she is the guardian of a student.”</p><p>Kawakami couldn't exactly argue this point, though it was clear from the expression on her face that she really wanted to. "Well, either way, there's no chance I'm going along with these ridiculous rules. I'll just teach my class as normally as I can like this."</p><p>Pulling out her phone, Ms. Usami prepared to dial a number. “Are you really sure you don't want to follow those rules? I've heard your mommy can be quite harsh, I wonder how she'd punish you if she heard about this…”</p><p>As the other teacher made it clear that she intended to see her threat through, Kawakami just blushed even harder and got down on her hands and knees. "F-Fine, I'wll wisten to youw stupid wules…" She lisped out awkwardly.</p><p>“Good girl...but now, I think it's time to get you properly dressed.” The teacher said, smirking as she reached into a bag she held and began to pull out a pair of what looked to be pink footie pajamas, the feet of which were covered in some slick material to make walking near impossible…</p><p>"Wha's wong wif wha' I'm weawing now…?" Kawakami asked, mostly just really not wanting to have to put on such an infantile outfit in public like this. "Can't I just keep weawing dis…?"</p><p>Ms. Usami shook her head, making things quite clear that she wasn't going to even consider allowing Kawakami to stay in that outfit. “Of course not, now come on, let's get you nice and dressed~” She said, beginning to strip the other teacher down humiliatingly.</p><p>Kawakami really couldn’t do anything to stop the other teacher, and soon enough her more mature outfit was replaced with the infantile footie pajamas, through which a very clear diaper bulge could be seen. Even if you couldn’t see the diaper itself, it would be very obvious to anyone looking that she was wearing one… “D-Dis is humiwiating…” She muttered.</p><p>“It's adorable is what it is.” Ms. Usami replied, patronizingly patting Kawakami on the head as she lifted her and carried her over towards her highchair. “Sit here for a while as your class comes in~”</p><p>As she was placed into the highchair, Kawakami awkwardly squirmed around, though the tray suddenly be placed down and locked into place would make sure that no matter how much she squirmed, she wouldn’t be able to get out. “H-How am I supposed to teach wike dis?” She asked with her blush returning.</p><p>The woman shrugged her shoulders, but there was little time for Kawakami to inquire further. Almost immediately, a few students began to enter the room, reactions ranging from shocked gasps, to uncontrollable giggling…</p><p>Kawakami’s blush got ten times worse as the students started to roll in, and while she wanted to give them a normal greeting, she knew that these “new rules” wouldn’t allow such a thing, so she hesitated before speaking. “H-Hewwo, cwass… Pwease take youw seats…” She lisped out awkwardly.</p><p>The students promptly went to take their seats, though they were still shocked by what had become of their classroom. All the while, Ms. Usami stood next to Kawakami, prepared to explain the rules when the time came. “Hello, class.” She began, taking over for Kawakami a bit once everyone was in there. “As you may have noticed, the classroom is a little different today...we've decided to make it accommodating to your teacher since she clearly is more suited for a room like this~”</p><p>“I am not!” Kawakami said, sounding far more like a whiny baby throwing a tantrum than a respectable member of Shujin Academy staff. However, even after her outburst, she didn’t protest any further, just slumping down into her highchair and crossing her arms.</p><p>“Now then…” Ms. Usami began to explain what the students would need to do, their responsibilities, and how they would need to care for their teacher. The reactions were...less than pleasant for Kawakami.</p><p>“Aww, she's so cute! I'll be happy to care for her!”</p><p>“I've always wanted to take care of a baby!”</p><p>“This'll be fun, but I won't be on changing duty…”</p><p>Kawakami was thoroughly humiliated at just how willing her students were to take care of her like an infant. She was sure that she’d never be taken seriously as a teacher again at this point… “A-Anyway… It’s time fow cwass to stawt…” She muttered, trying to hint at Ms. Usami that she could leave now.</p><p>“Alright then, well, have fun~” Ms. Usami said, flashing a grin as she left, leaving Kawakami to continue teaching as best as she could. Which she was certain wouldn't be much…</p><p>Kawakami watched Ms. Usami leave, and then turned to her class, the humiliation and shame still very evident on her face. “O-Otay, cwass, pwease tuwn youw textbooks to the page we weft off on yestewday…” She muttered.</p><p>Deciding to at least follow along for the time being, all of the students promptly did just that. However, it was quite clear that none of them were paying attention to the words on the pages. Rather, all their attention was given to the diapered teacher that sat in front of them.</p><p>Kawakami had her face buried in the book to try and hide her shame, so she didn’t even notice that the class was staring at her at first. However, once she did notice, her blush got even worse and she slowly looked up at her students. “Is dere a pwobwem?” She asked, though she didn’t really want an answer.</p><p>The students all shook their heads, doing their best to look at their books and pretend that they weren't snickering to themselves about their diapered teacher. It really did seem like none of them were going to pay attention…</p><p>Kawakami just continued to blush as she went through the lecture, upset that she had to lisp her way through the entire thing. But she had a job to do, so she just kept talking. And talking. And talking… It began to feel like her lecture would never end at this point.</p><p>Already none of the students were particularly engaged in Ms. Kawakami’s lectures, but they were especially bored of them when there was clearly much more interesting things to be focusing on. However, all sat still and listened...until one girl stood up, smirked, and walked over. Before Kawakami could question this, the student grabbed a pacifier, placing it between her lips. “There we go~”</p><p>Kawakami was obviously caught off-guard by the pacifier being placed in her mouth, and looked down on it in embarrassment before glaring at the student who put it in her mouth, pointing at the pacifier to signal that she wanted her to take it out. The rules said she couldn’t do it herself after all…</p><p>Of course, the student didn't listen. After all, clearly a baby like this had no actual authority in the classroom. “Sorry, but just suck on that for a while~” She said, going back over to her seat and beginning to talk with some friends until the class was set to end.</p><p>Kawakami gasped a bit as the student refused to take the pacifier out of her mouth. She tried to say something to the girl, but the rubber nipple this pacifier had was big enough that nothing Kawakami said was intelligible through it. It just sounded like infantile babbling… Even still, she tried to get the class’s attention, even going as far as to pound her hands on the tray of her highchair. Which, of course, just made her look like an adorably fussy baby throwing a tantrum…</p><p>Needless to say, her class of once respectful students began to giggle at their infantile teacher, some even beginning to take out their phones and record video of her tantrum. After all, it was far too cute to pass up, and they would want to remember this for a long time.</p><p>As soon as she realized she was being recorded, Kawakami stopped her “tantrum”, soon just crossing her arms and pouting beneath her pacifier as she turned her head away from the class. If they weren’t going to respect her, then she wasn’t going to bother with them!</p><p>However, it would soon seem that even this wasn't an option either. A few girls in the class decided to have fun in their own way, walking over towards Kawakami after grabbing some toys from the playpen. One dangled plastic, toy keys in front of her face, another held out a teddy bear, and another shook a rattle off to the side, all mercilessly cooing at her.</p><p>Kawakami blushed even harder at all the girls shaking toys in front of her, and she quickly covered her face with her hands so she didn’t have to look at any of them. She certainly was being quite fussy today…</p><p>“Aww, she's not reacting to anything we do, that's no fun…” One girl said with a slight frown. “What should we do?”</p><p>“Hmm...I have an idea~” Another responded, giggling as she went and began to start tickling the diapered teacher.</p><p>Obviously not prepared for the tickling since her face was covered and she couldn’t see it coming, Kawakami’s response was immediate. Her hands moved away from her face in an attempt to push the student’s hands away from her, and she broke into a laughing fit. Who knew she was so ticklish?</p><p>This was enough to satisfy the girls, who continued on for a moment before breaking away. “See? You're so much cuter when you smile~” One of them said, patronizingly patting her head.</p><p>Kawakami certainly didn’t think she was cute, and she pushed the student’s hand away as she started patting her head. She then tried to turn away from the girls as much as she could in her highchair. An act that caused a noticeable squishing sound to come from her diaper… Seems as if the tickling had another effect on her…</p><p>This immediately alerted the girls to what had happened, and they all chuckled to themselves. Removing the pacifier from Kawakami’s mouth, one spoke to her. “Is there anything that our little baby of a teacher wants to tell us~?” She asked.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t exactly want to admit what had happened to these students, but at the same time, she didn’t exactly want to stay in a wet diaper for very long. Knowing what the girls wanted to hear, Kawakami swallowed her pride and spoke. “U-Um… I had an accident… Can wou pwease change me, mommy…?” She lisped out.</p><p>The three squealed in delight, nodding as they lifted Kawakami out of the highchair, making a big scene and ensuring all eyes were on her as she was brought over to the changing table. Once there, they began to unzip and remove the footie pajamas...basically needing to take them off completely to get to her diaper.</p><p>As Kawakami was laid down on the changing table and stripped of her pajamas, practically leaving her completely naked except for her bra and diaper, the teacher blushed harder than she ever had and covered her face in pure shame, hoping this would all be over with soon.</p><p>“Let's get you out of that soaked thing~” One girl cooed, untaping the wet diaper and going to dispose of it, while another went to begin wiping her up, being as gentle as she could while doing so.</p><p>The combination of the humiliation she was experiencing and the cold feeling of the wet wipes caused Kawakami to shiver and squirm around awkwardly, clearly not enjoying this experience even in the slightest. She just wanted this all to be over with…</p><p>Thankfully, it didn't last too much longer. A fresh diaper was grabbed, and after some powdering, it was taped right onto her. “There you go~ Doesn't it feel better to be in something dry and fresh?” She asked while placing her back into the footie pajamas.</p><p>Kawakami wasn’t exactly in the mood to respond, but she forced a smile anyway. “Y-Yes, much bettew… T’ank wou fow changing me, mommy…” She forced herself to say, mentally cringing at the words that were coming out of her mouth.</p><p>“Good girl~” One student patronizingly said, lifting Kawakami...and beginning to take her towards the playpen. “Sit in here and play for a bit, at least until class is over with~”</p><p>Kawakami was upset that she was being put in the playpen, but not surprised at this point. After all, her students seemed intent on treating her like a big baby at this point… “But I dun wanna pway…” She muttered bitterly, just crossing her arms and refusing to pick up any toys.</p><p>“Don't be like that, you want to play with all these toys, don't you?” They asked, once again shaking a rattle in front of her face or attempting to force a plush toy into her arms…</p><p>Kawakami continued to act bratty, keeping her arms crossed and turning her head away whenever a toy was offered to her. She may be stuck acting like a baby, but she was going to keep at least a little bit of her pride! It was all she had left at this point…</p><p>Even still, the brattiness just made her even more fun to play with, and so the students didn't stop trying to get her to play until, finally, the bell rang. “Aww man, it's time to go...” One girl muttered, before looking at Kawakami. “Well, it's been fun~”</p><p>“I can’t really say the same…” Kawakami muttered back, completely forgoing the rule that she had to lisp her words like a baby. The class was leaving, so she didn’t really care at this point. “I’ll see you all tomorrow, I suppose.”</p><p>Deciding not to worry about Kawakami not lisping, the students all went to leave, giggling to themselves as they left. Of course, all that would happen was them being replaced by another group. Hopefully they wouldn't humiliate her as much…</p><p>It was only after the class had left that Kawakami realized they had left her in the playpen. Even with the rule that she couldn’t leave the playpen on her own, Kawakami was certain with how high the walls were, the bulk of her diaper, and the slick material on the feet of her pajamas, she wouldn’t be able to leave on her own anyway. She was stuck here until someone else came in…</p><p>When it was time for more students to begin entering, the first that would come in was a student that Kawakami was particularly familiar with. Ann Takamaki… “M...Ms. Kawakami?” She asked, staring wide-eyed at her teacher, her attire, and the state of the classroom. If it could even still be called that…</p><p>“O-Oh, hey, Ann…” Kawakami muttered, having completely forgotten that someone she knew on a more personal level was part of her class. “J-Just take your seat until class starts, I guess…” She said, not lisping yet since Ann was the only student in the room at present.</p><p>“O-Okay, but...what's...happening here?” Ann had apparently not heard about the changes to Kawakami’s classroom, despite rumors of it having spread all across the school. “Did, umm...you make it this way…?”</p><p>“O-Of course I didn’t!” Kawakami shouted with a blush. “I wanted to keep this all secret, but yesterday my last class of the day found out about my baby stuff, and the rumors spread to the other teachers… They’re the ones who made my class look like this. They gave me a bunch of rules to follow too…”</p><p>“Huh? Rules? Like what?” Before Ann could get an answer, more students began to come into the room, ones that almost certainly heard about all of this from their classmates.</p><p>Still stuck in the playpen and blushing at that fact, Kawakami couldn’t even answer Ann’s question before she had to go back to following the rules. “H-Hewwo, cwass… Pwease take youw seats so we can stawt…” She muttered, waiting for someone to take her out of the playpen so she could teach.</p><p>However, as everyone went to their seats, not a single student helped her out of the playpen. If she was going to even try and teach, it would have to be out of there… Which, clearly, wouldn't work well at all.</p><p>Whining a little bit as nobody came to take her out of the playpen, Kawakami just sighed and stood up, using the walls of the playpen to support herself as she stood. “Awight, wet’s get stawted, I guess…” She muttered, beginning yet another lecture that she had prepared beforehand. One that she delivered while lisping every word, of course…</p><p>Thankfully, this time her lecture wasn't stopped with a pacifier...unfortunately, no student was paying attention to it at all, either doing their own thing or marveling at how cute their teacher was now.</p><p>Kawakami, of course, noticed that nobody was paying attention to the actual lecture, and at this point she had reached the end of her rope, so she just sat back down in her playpen, crossing her arms once more. “Fine! If you’we not gonna wisten, then I’m not gonna bothew!” She said, sounding like she was throwing another tantrum.</p><p>Most students clearly didn't care, almost none of them focusing on the lecture at all. Feeling pity for the teacher, Ann gave a nervous smile. “I-I'm listening, Ms. Kawakami.” She said, not wanting to see her teacher go into a pouty fit.</p><p>Kawakami did appreciate the fact that at least one of her students was listening, but unfortunately that wasn’t enough. “Thanks, Ann, but if evewyone ewse isn’t gonna wisten, I don’t see the point in twying.” She said, still pouting a bit.</p><p>“Aww, c-come on. Everyone is listening, right?” Ann turned towards her classmates, but with everyone either on their phones or talking to one another, it was quite clear that no one cared. Even those that were listening mostly just giggled at the diapered teacher and her lisp.</p><p>Even if she was dressed as a baby, Kawakami was still smart enough to tell that Ann’s lie had fallen flat, and she just sighed and shook her head. “Whatevew… I’m stuck in dis pwaypen, so I might as well twy to have fun…” She muttered, awkwardly grabbing some blocks and beginning to stack them up.</p><p>Sitting back down in her seat, Ann just sighed and looked away from Kawakami. She should at least let her keep some dignity by not watching as she played with toys, right?... Well, plenty others didn't agree, watching Kawakami play with amused expressions.</p><p>Kawakami was well aware that she was being watched as she played with toys like an infant, and while it did cause her to blush, she didn’t want to just sit in this playpen doing nothing until someone let her out, so she reluctantly continued to play with her toys, stacking up the blocks higher and higher until she couldn’t reach the top of the tower anymore.</p><p>“Aww, she's so cute while playing~” A student said, giggling at her and filming with her phone. “I just know all of my friends will want to see something so cute~” The entire school already seemed to know about this, but given all the students taking pictures and the like, Kawakami would be surprised if she could show her face in public and not be known as the teacher in diapers…</p><p>Despite the fact that everyone in Tokyo probably knew about this secret of Kawakami’s that was no longer secret, the teacher still wanted to retain a little bit of her pride, so she blushed and covered her face with her hands as she heard students start recording her. It was probably too little too late, but at least it made her feel a little better.</p><p>This continued on for a while, but quickly enough it seemed like it was time for this class period to end. Somehow it seemed shorter than the other, though perhaps she was just used to the embarrassment by now. While everyone else left, Ann made her way over towards Kawakami and smiled. “H-Hey, do you, umm...need help getting out of there?”</p><p>Now that Ann was the only student left in the classroom, Kawakami did away with the lisping and just nodded. “Y-Yes, please. I’ve been stuck in here since the last class ended, and I’m pretty tired of sitting in this stupid thing.” She said, standing up (with support from the playpen walls) so Ann could help her out easier.</p><p>Beginning to lift Kawakami up and out of the playpen, Ann prepared to set her back down, but noticed something on Kawakami’s desk right in front of her highchair. A jar of baby food, a bottle, and a note. Walking over towards it, Ann looked down and read it, effectively stating that this was the teacher’s lunch, and she was to be fed by a student.</p><p>Kawakami, of course, noticed the food and the note sitting on her desk as well, and just sighed. “Well, at least I’m used to being fed stuff like this…” She muttered to herself, crawling over to her highchair (she couldn’t walk thanks to her footie pajamas) and trying to get up into it herself. Trying being the operative word…</p><p>Giggling a little at the effort, Ann quickly helped Kawakami up and into the seat, pulling the tray down onto her and getting the baby food out. “Well, I...suppose I can help you out here.” She said, getting a spoonful.</p><p>Kawakami blushed as Ann helped her into the highchair, and blushed even harder as the girl began to scoop up some baby food. “T-Thank you, Ann…” She muttered as she awkwardly opened her mouth for the first bite.</p><p>Quickly, Ann went to place the spoonful into Kawakami’s mouth, watching her reaction to it as she pulled the spoon away. “So, how is it…?” She asked, though the less than pleased reaction said everything she needed to.</p><p>If they were going to force her to eat baby food, couldn’t they at least go through the trouble of getting a decent flavor…? Clearly displeased, Kawakami just shook her head. “Ugh, they couldn’t even get me a good flavor…” She muttered.</p><p>“Well, I'm sure it's better than an empty stomach.” Ann said, trying to lighten the mood, though sure that her efforts were pointless. Quickly she got another spoonful out and fed it to her teacher. Then another, and another…</p><p>Each spoonful she was forced to eat only reinforced Kawakami’s thoughts that this baby food was rather disgusting, but she forced herself to eat every bite because she didn’t want to go hungry, and soon enough, the jar was empty. Though some of the food had stuck to Kawakami’s face…</p><p>Seeing that a rag was included with the meal, Ann reached towards it and brought it up to Kawakami’s face. “Hold still for a moment, okay?” She asked as she began to wipe up her face.</p><p>Not enjoying the feeling of someone else cleaning up her face for her, Kawakami whined and tried to squirm away from the rag. “I can clean myself up, you know!” She protested with another whine.</p><p>“W-Well, it's just easier like this.” Ann said, continuing and eventually getting Kawakami’s face entirely clean. Right after doing so, she set the rag down and grabbed the bottle instead. “Now, open up. This should wash everything down…”</p><p>Kawakami wasn’t pleased that Ann continued to wipe up her face after she had protested, but she didn’t really care about that anymore. Once the bottle was offered to her, she opened her mouth without any hesitation, sucking on the bottle once it was placed in her mouth.</p><p>“There you go...you know, you are pretty cute like this.” Ann commented, completely genuine in her remark even if Kawakami was unlikely to appreciate it. “Well, just drink up for now~”</p><p>Kawakami couldn’t exactly respond to Ann’s remark right now, but it was clear from her soured expression that she didn’t exactly appreciate the compliment. Regardless, she just let it pass, continuing to drink from the bottle until there was nothing left. And then she kept sucking on it afterwards…</p><p>After a while of this, Ann finally pulled it away, smiling down at her teacher after. “Well? How did you like your bottle?” She asked, cooing at her just a little. Even a student that did care for her seemed unable to resist treating her like an infant…</p><p>Kawakami was caught off-guard as the bottle was suddenly removed from her mouth, and she blushed as she realized that she hadn’t even noticed she was done. “I-It was… fine, I suppose…” She said, trying to save face.</p><p>“Good to hear then...but now I need to go and get lunch myself, so I'll see you tomorrow.” Giving a small wave, Ann went to leave...which left Kawakami stuck in her highchair with no one around to get her out.</p><p>“W-Wait, Ann! At least help me out of…” Before Kawakami could even finish her sentence, Ann disappeared down the hall, leaving her completely stuck. “Ugh, you’ve gotta be kidding me… I hate these new rules…”</p><p>There Kawakami sat, utterly bored out of her mind until, finally, the next class was set to begin. Students started rolling in, many snickering, but others having already heard from their friends and so paying little attention. Was it a good or bad thing that students were getting used to this?</p><p>Kawakami just sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today, already getting back into lisping her words. “Hewwo, cwass… I don’t feew wike giving a wecture today, so just do whatevew you want until cwass is ovew…” She muttered, thoroughly exhausted at this point.</p><p>This was hardly something the class was expecting, but none were going to argue it either. Quickly everyone went off to do their own thing, and it seemed as though Kawakami might get a bit of rest from her humilIation...something that was quickly shot down by the door opening. “Ms. Kawakami, you need to…” Entering the room was Makoto, a student that, by this point, she was more than a little familiar with.</p><p>Kawakami turned to face the new visitor, giving a groan when she realized it was Makoto. At least this was someone who was used to seeing her in such humiliating situations. “Oh, hewwo, Makoto. Wha’ do I need to do?” She asked, still lisping.</p><p>Looking around the room, Makoto glanced towards all of the changes and did her best to not comment on them. Just...Just what was becoming of this school? “Oh, umm, one of the teachers told me to give you some papers...said you needed to deliver them…” Makoto said while handing them over.</p><p>“W-What…? Can’t you deliver them for me, Makoto?” Kawakami said, dropping the lisp as she whispered to Makoto. “I’m not exactly… interested in the idea of going out into the halls like this…” She whimpered.</p><p>“I'm sorry, it was made clear that they wanted you…” Makoto whispered back, beginning to help Kawakami out of the highchair and handing her the papers. “It's not too far down the halls, I'm sure it'll be alright…”</p><p>Kawakami just sighed, knowing there was no chance for her to get out of this. Awkwardly getting down on her hands and knees, Kawakami began to crawl out of the classroom, out into the hallways where everyone would be able to see her…</p><p>As classes were in session, there weren't as many students out as there should have been...but even still, plenty of students looked towards the teacher, snickering as she crawled along and enjoying the sight. Some cooed down at her as she passed by, others patronizingly patting her head.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t enjoy being patronized like this, but she knew there was nothing she could really do to stop it, so she just didn’t say anything, continuing to crawl through the halls until she eventually made it to the teacher’s classroom. Awkwardly opening the door, she crawled inside. “H-Hewwo… I was towd I had to dewiver dese papews to you…” She said with an awkward lisp.</p><p>The teacher, quite clearly in on everything, just grinned towards Kawakami while the students inside chuckled. “Oh, thank you, Ms. Kawakami~ I was wondering whether or not a baby like yourself could deliver them…”</p><p>Once again, Kawakami certainly didn’t appreciate the teasing, but she didn’t say anything about it. “Awight, well, I should get back to my cwasswoom now…” She muttered, beginning to crawl out… But before she could make it very far, her stomach suddenly rumbled, and before she could stop it, she felt herself pushing a mess into the back of her diaper. In front of all these people…</p><p>All eyes were on Kawakami as she soiled herself, and the other teacher smirked while walking over towards her. “Aww, did someone have an accident~?” She cooed at her while fanning the front of her nose.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t exactly want to say anything in this particular moment, so she just nodded. Thinking the teacher wouldn’t have any supplies here to change her with, Kawakami just began to crawl out of the classroom once more so she could get back to her own classroom and get a change.</p><p>Before she could, the teacher went and began to lift her up and take her towards an open area on the floor… “I thought this had a chance of happening, so the other teachers and I made sure we each had a spare diaper to change you into~” She said, pulling one out from a bag, alongside changing supplies.</p><p>Kawakami blushed wildly as she was suddenly carried to an open area on the teacher’s floor. Sure, she should be used to getting diaper changes at this point, but she wasn’t. Especially not in front of a completely different class! “C-Can’t we at weast do dis somewhewe mowe pwivate?” She asked.</p><p>Shaking her head, the teacher grinned as she started to take Kawakami out of the footie pajamas, leaving her practically naked except for her soiled diaper. Quickly the woman began to pull back the tapes, removing the diaper and beginning to clean her up.</p><p>Once again, as she was left completely naked after her pajamas were removed, Kawakami just covered her face in pure shame, not wanting to look at anyone else right now. After all, she was certain everyone in the room was staring at her at the moment…</p><p>Even if she couldn't see it, Kawakami could practically feel the eyes of everyone in the class looking at her, and she didn't enjoy it one bit. Thankfully, the change didn't take too long, the other woman wiping her up, powdering, and taping her into a fresh, new diaper. “There you go, feel better?”</p><p>“Y-Yes… Much bettew… T’ank wou…” Kawakami lisped out awkwardly, allowing the other teacher to dress her back up into her footie pajamas. “Well, time to go back to my cwass, I guess…” She said as she began to crawl out of the room once more.</p><p>The other teacher gave a wave, and the students could be heard snickering as Kawakami crawled out of the room. This day just seemed to get worse and worse with every passing minute…</p><p>Kawakami made the humiliating trek all the way back to her classroom, getting patronizing pats on the head and cooing thrown her way the entire way back. She didn’t say anything in response to all of this, but it was clear that it was affecting her. Regardless, she made it back to her classroom without much hassle, and of course, the second she crawled in all eyes were on her once more.</p><p>“Aww, she seems tired…” One student said while looking at the teacher. “Maybe she needs a nap until the end of the school day?” A few other students seemed to agree, beginning to take Kawakami over towards the crib in the room.</p><p>“W-Wha’...?! No, I dun need a nap! Wet me go!” Kawakami whined, trying to struggle out of the grasp of the students. But it didn’t matter one way or the other, as soon enough they had managed to get her inside the crib anyway. “Pwease, I stiwll have wowk to do!” She said, sitting up in the crib as she looked at her students.</p><p>However, the students were apparently content with their choice. Raising the bars so that she couldn't get out, they placed a stuffed bear inside the crib for her, smiling and cooing at her all the while. They really didn't see her as a teacher anymore by this point…</p><p>Kawakami wanted to keep protesting, but then she remembered the rules that were put into place. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to convince her students to let her out of this crib, Kawakami just sighed and laid down, hugging the bear she had been given but pouting all the while.</p><p>The students continued their discussions with one another, doing just as they pleased. All the while they left Kawakami to get some sleep, even if that was the absolute last thing she wanted.</p><p>Even if she didn’t want to admit it, Kawakami was pretty tired, so she soon found herself yawning as she snuggled up against the plush bear in her arms, slowly drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. It was nice to be able to take a nap during school hours and not get in trouble for it, at least…</p><p>When Kawakami came to, the class was gone...and a quick look at the clock would say that it was just past when school ended. Before she could consider that much, however, the door to the room opened and a familiar teacher entered. “I see you're already awake.” Ms. Usami said with a grin.</p><p>Kawakami wasn’t exactly pleased to see Ms. Usami, considering this entire day was mostly her fault, but she didn’t voice her thoughts as she looked at the other woman. “Yep, I’m awake.” She didn’t bother with lisping, since school was over. “And since school is over, I’ll be going home now.” She said, though it was clear she wouldn’t be able to get out of her crib on her own.</p><p>“Yes, though, since you've had such a hard day...why don't I take you home?” Ms. Usami said, beginning to lower the bars to the crib and help Kawakami out. “I'll drive you home in my car. We can talk about a few things along the way…”</p><p>Kawakami was suspicious of the offer, but she didn’t exactly want to crawl her way home in this humiliating outfit, so she just nodded. “Sure, that sounds fine. What exactly do you need to talk to me about?” She asked.</p><p>“Just something the school told me to report to you.” Ms. Usami replied, going into a closet in the room and pulling out a stroller she had put in there. Beginning to place Kawakami into it, she prepared to push her down the halls.</p><p>She didn’t exactly appreciate being placed in the stroller, but any objections she had on the matter would likely fall on deaf ears, so she didn’t comment on it. “Something the school asked you to report to me? What do you mean?” She asked, getting more and more curious by the moment.</p><p>Ms. Usami stayed silent the rest of the way, apparently not wanting to discuss these matters until they actually got to her car. Passing through the halls and out past the front doors of the school, she took Kawakami right towards her car, where a large car seat could be seen sitting in the back through the window… “Let's get you in there now~” She said, preparing to strap her in.</p><p>Kawakami blushed as she was placed into the car seat, even struggling against the straps a little bit even though she knew she likely wouldn’t be able to get out on her own. “D-Do I really have to sit in this thing…?” She whined.</p><p>“Well of course you do~” Ms. Usami mockingly cooed, strapping her into the seat, putting the stroller in the back, and getting up front. “Now then, let's get going and we can start our little chat~”</p><p>Deciding to stop her protesting since it was rather clear that it was getting her nowhere, Kawakami just nodded as they began to drive off towards the Niijima residence. “So, will you finally tell me this big news the school asked you to deliver to me?” She asked.</p><p>Nodding, Ms. Usami took a quick glance back towards Kawakami before continuing. “The school has took notice of your attire and behavior, and have decided that you will be...demoted, so to speak~”</p><p>“W-Wait, demoted? Demoted in what way, exactly?” Kawakami asked, her eyes widening as she heard this news. Was this just another part of Ms. Usami’s prank? It had to be, right? There’s no way she’d be demoted over something outside of her control…</p><p>“You can ask anyone at the school yourself, you'll no longer be allowed to teach there.” The woman continued, flashing a smirk towards her. “But don't worry, you can still come...a preschool has been recently built right down the street, and we just know you'll prefer it there~”</p><p>“A-A preschool?!” Kawakami shouted in disbelief. There was no way she could be serious! This wasn’t actually happening, was it? “B-But I’m an adult! I can’t attend preschool!” She shouted, though her current situation really didn’t do her claim any favors.</p><p>“Sure you can, I even got you a uniform there in the back~” Ms. Usami said, and just as she had claimed, Kawakami would take notice of such a uniform in the seat next to her. “I'm sure you'll enjoy it there~” In truth, she didn't really expect Kawakami to go, but if she did, it would be quite the sight~</p><p>Kawakami looked at the uniform that had been placed in the back, taking note of its appearance. The shirt was a bright pink and was covered in infantile designs, and the skirt was so small, it was practically non-existent. What kind of uniform was this…? “You can’t seriously expect me to wear this…”</p><p>“Of course I do...but sorry, seems like our little chat is coming to an end soon.” Ms. Usami could see the Niijima residence close by, and began to pull in. “Well, let's get you up to your mommy~”</p><p>Kawakami just kept looking at the uniform in disbelief, unable to comprehend that she would be expected to wear this humiliating outfit and attend preschool of all things. This wasn’t actually happening, right? There was no way this was real…</p><p>Taking Kawakami out of the car seat, Ms. Usami grabbed the uniform and lifted the other woman up, beginning to take her towards Sae’s apartment. Grinning she set here there, knocked on the door, and left… This was all too surreal…</p><p>Kawakami was certainly caught off-guard as Ms. Usami left her on the front doorstep and then left. Now she was just sitting there alone, wearing footie pajamas and holding a preschool uniform… Once Sae finally came to the door, Kawakami gave an awkward smile. “H-Hi, mommy…” She muttered.</p><p>Sae looked down at Kawakami in confusion for a moment, but grinned when she saw her attire. “My, you look adorable like this!” She said, beginning to take her inside, also picking up the preschool uniform that had been left with her. “Though...what were you doing outside like that?”</p><p>“W-Well… Work today was really interesting, I’ll say that much…” Kawakami muttered. Once she was brought into the house, she began to explain everything to Sae. Everything from the entire school finding out about her infantile items, to the new rules she had to follow all day, and of course bringing up the preschool uniform and the fact that she would be expected to attend preschool from now on.</p><p>“...I mean, can you believe it?” Kawakami said at the end of her long rant. “They want me to go to preschool! That’s ridiculous, right?” She asked, looking for Sae to back her up on this point.</p><p>However, the expression on Sae’s face was one that worried Kawakami. It was one of intrigue… “Preschool, hmm? You know...that doesn't sound like it would be too bad for you.” She said, looking at the uniform in her hands.</p><p>“W-Wait, what?” Kawakami asked, her blush returning in full force. “Come on, Sae, you can’t be serious…” She muttered, completely forgetting to call the other woman “mommy” due to her humiliation. “I’m an adult! I can’t attend preschool!”</p><p>Sae was so caught up that she didn't even seem to recognize what Kawakami had called her by, though she certainly wouldn't let something like that go by more than once. “You're not an adult, you're a baby. Look at yourself.” She said. “But you know, we should see how this uniform fits…”</p><p>“But I don’t even want to wear it in the first place…” Kawakami whined, though it was clear that her cries were falling on deaf ears at this point. With a sigh, she gave up and just allowed Sae to take off her footie pajamas, once again leaving her in nothing but her bra and diaper for a bit. Something she still hadn’t gotten used to…</p><p>Smiling, Sae placed the pink shirt onto the diapered woman, before going ahead to get the skirt onto her. The outfit looked completely ridiculous on an adult, but Sae clearly didn't care. “You look cute in this, I'm sure it'll be perfect for you to wear at preschool.”</p><p>Kawakami certainly didn’t think she looked cute, but it wasn’t like Sae cared about that. After all, she saw the woman as just an adorable little baby, after all. “I still really would rather not go to preschool… Especially not in an outfit like this…” She whined.</p><p>“Sorry, but the decision is final...I'll be making preparations for it right away~” Sae said, clearly not willing to change her mind on this…</p><p>Kawakami just sighed, and crawled her way off to her nursery as Sae began to make the preparations she had mentioned. She had practically been 100% turned into a baby at this point, and she supposed she just had to accept that.</p><p>Maybe preschool would be fun…? She sincerely doubted it, though...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawakami arrives for her first day of preschool, and finds it's even more humiliating than she could've possibly imagined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes fluttering open as she sat up in her crib, Kawakami almost immediately felt the heavy weight of dread settle in as she recalled the events of the prior day. More specifically, what those events meant for what she would be forced to go through today.</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that being treated as an infant by faculty and students alike at Shujin was a mortifying experience, but the woman had no doubts that today would prove to be even worse. After all, today she wouldn't even be given the luxury of at least having the title of teacher. That was far past by now. No, today she would be a student...at a preschool. The diapered woman could hardly think of a greater embarrassment, though knowing her luck recently, she had a feeling that one was in store for her.</p><p>Stretching out as she laid in her crib, Kawakami looked at the footie pajamas she was still wearing from yesterday, a “gracious” gift from the teachers at Shujin to her. At least, that's how Sae took it. That woman...she really did just see her as a baby! And it just got worse and worse from the day, since she had decided that her baby should speak and crawl like one. The former teacher had attempted to argue against this, but all that got her was a red bottom.</p><p>As she rubbed her eyes, she heard the door open, watching as the silver-haired woman entered, wearing a bright smile as she saw her adorable baby already awake. “Good morning, sweetie. Are you ready for your first day of preschool?” She asked, practically cooing at her as she lowered the bars and began to lift her out.</p><p>Kawakami was absolutely not ready for her first day of preschool, but it wasn’t like she was being given an option here. After all, she was just a baby, and babies did what their mommies told them to, whether they liked it or not… “Yes, mommy…” Kawakami muttered, looking away from the other woman in shame.</p><p>Not seeming to notice, or perhaps merely not caring about, her baby’s humiliation, Sae set her down and began to undress her while grabbing her preschool uniform. “I just know that you'll enjoy it there. It'll be much more fun than work.” She said, checking the woman’s diaper once she was undressed.</p><p>Both Kawakami and Sae would feel the diaper squish as the silver-haired woman checked it, and while Kawakami was embarrassed, she had long since grown used to waking up wet… “Yeah… I’m suwe it’wll be a wot of fun, mommy!” She said, lisping her words just like Sae had told her to. There was nowhere she could go where she was allowed to talk like an adult anymore…</p><p>Laying Kawakami down on the changing table, Sae smiled down at her while untaping her diaper, wiping her up before powdering. She had changed plenty of diapers now that she had been with her baby for a while, which mercifully meant they went rather quickly. “Mommy is glad to hear it. She knew signing you up for this was a good idea.” She said, before beginning to dress her into the preschool uniform.</p><p>“You aren’t even the one who signed me up, though…” Kawakami muttered under her breath so Sae wouldn’t be able to hear her. Once she was dressed in her preschool uniform, Kawakami took a look in the mirror that was set up in her nursery, blushing wildly as she saw how infantile the outfit looked. It didn’t even do anything to hide her diaper…</p><p>Sae took the opportunity to admire the attire, loving how it looked on her little girl. “Don't you think it looks good on you?” She asked, though she clearly was not looking for an answer, already moving on to pack Kawakami’s bag full of supplies...which just meant some changing supplies. For some reason, she doubted the daycare would have diapers in Kawakami’s size readily available.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m… supew cute, mommy!” Kawakami responded, forcing herself to smile just to keep Sae happy. While Sae got her things ready, Kawakami just gave another sigh and got on her hands and knees to crawl towards the living room. She really didn’t want to go to school, but she knew she had to…</p><p>Once out there, Kawakami would see Makoto preparing to head out...not making eye contact with her at all as she went to leave. Things were more awkward than ever, surprising considering what had already happened, and she probably didn't want to make it any worse by bringing attention to it. Meanwhile, Sae went to lift Kawakami into her arms to carry her to the car.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t exactly enjoy being carried, but she didn’t say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Sae awkwardly so the woman couldn’t drop her, and stayed silent the entire walk to the car. She was unable to believe it, but she even started sucking her thumb to try and comfort herself…</p><p>Once there, Sae opened the door to the back, a large car seat sitting there. Perfect for an equally big baby… “Let's get you strapped up.” She said, smiling while she set Kawakami down in the seat and buckled her in.</p><p>Kawakami just whined as she was strapped into the car seat, clearly not enjoying the experience. But she still stayed silent, knowing that any dissent she had on the matter would be absolutely ignored by Sae. “Can we huwwy up, pwease…?” She asked, her lisping even worse since she still had her thumb in her mouth.</p><p>“Oh, don't be in such a rush. We’ll get there with plenty of time to spare.” Sae said while tapping Kawakami’s nose, seemingly misinterpreting exactly why she wanted to speed things up. Nonetheless she went to get in the front seat, starting to pull her car out and head towards the preschool.</p><p>Now that she wasn’t really in a need to comfort herself, Kawakami took her thumb out of her mouth, pouting a bit as Sae tapped her nose. She really had been reduced to nothing more than a baby at this point… Trying to keep herself entertained while they drove to the preschool, Kawakami awkwardly picked up a rattle that was left in the back seat of Sae’s car, and began to shake it around.</p><p>This caused a grin to form on Sae’s face as she heard it, believing that her baby was having plenty of fun back there. Perhaps she really was getting used to all of this, and that was for the better as far as Sae was concerned. After all, having a happy baby was better than a fussy and pouty one.</p><p>Of course, Kawakami was having no fun at all with her rattle, she was just playing with it because it was better than sitting here and doing nothing… Eventually she got bored of the rattle and set it down, before picking up a plush and hugging it tightly. Even that wasn’t very fun… “Awe we awmost dewe yet, mommy?” She asked, clearly getting more and more bored as time went on.</p><p>“Yes, just a few more minutes.” Sae said, and before long, the car pulled into the parking lot of a daycare. Just a few minutes away from Shujin...all Kawakami hoped for was that none of her prior students saw her in such a state. “I'll get you signed in and then take off for work, okay?” She said while going around to get Kawakami out of the car seat.</p><p>Kawakami just nodded at this, allowing Sae to carry her since she didn’t really have the energy to argue. Wrapping her arms around the woman once more, she blushed as she was carried into the daycare, even going as far as to bury her face in Sae’s shoulder.</p><p>The moment they entered, workers there immediately began to stare, and not without good reason. The sight in front of them was...strange, to say the least, though they had at least been informed in advance about the “peculiar” student they would be tending to. “Hello, I'm here to sign my baby in?” Sae said as she walked over.</p><p>“Oh, of course…!” The worker said with an awkward smile. “We were told by Shujin staff that a… special baby would be joining us today.” She continued as she handed Sae a clipboard with a piece of paper and pen attached. “Just go ahead and sign her in, and we’ll take care of her.”</p><p>Using one arm to cradle Kawakami, Sae signed the paper with her free hand and then handed it over to the woman with a smile. “Can I go and set her down in the main area then?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course! The other babies are in the middle of their morning playtime, so I’m sure she’ll fit right in.” The worker said, trying her best to treat Kawakami like she was just a normal baby. It would be easier on everyone that way, after all…</p><p>Nodding, Sae carried Kawakami through a door and into the main area of the daycare, where plenty of young children could be seen playing around and enjoying themselves. At the very least, they didn't seem to care too much about how big a baby Kawakami was, though they probably just couldn't exactly comprehend what was wrong with it… “Alright, be good for everyone, okay?” She asked while setting her down, as well as placing the diaper bag to the side.</p><p>“Yes, mommy…” Kawakami muttered in response to keep Sae happy. With a sigh, she began to crawl around the daycare area, looking around at all the actual infants that she was now stuck with. Deciding not to focus on that too much, she sat down in front of a pile of blocks, and began to awkwardly stack them into a tower.</p><p>A little girl, one that surely could not be any older than five, walked over towards the former teacher and looked her over. “You seem like a big baby…” She said as she sat down beside her and started to play as well.</p><p>Kawakami certainly didn’t appreciate the little girl making such a comment, but it wasn’t like she could really argue against it. After all, she was sitting here with an exposed diaper around her waist, playing with blocks… Staying silent other than a small sigh, Kawakami just continued to stack up her blocks.</p><p>The young girl continued playing with her toys, mostly some dolls, though that didn't mean that she still didn't try to talk to this diapered woman. “You still wear diapers? I got out of those a few years ago...are you not potty trained?” She asked, continuing on with the horribly humiliating questions.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t exactly want to respond to this girl, mostly because she was humiliated by the questioning, but she figured that kids were always curious, and she wouldn’t stop asking questions unless she got a response. “N-No… I’m… I’m not potty twained.” She said, still lisping without even realizing she was doing it.</p><p>Giggling in response to this, the young girl just nodded and went back to playing...apparently she found Kawakami’s predicament amusing. How rude… Still, she at least wasn't actively teasing her about it.</p><p>Blushing as the girl just giggled at her, Kawakami decided she didn’t want to be around this rude little kid, and began to crawl off towards a different part of the play area, this time grabbing a set of dolls that had been left on the ground and beginning to play with those instead.</p><p>Of course, no matter where Kawakami went she would continue receiving stares from other children there, ones that were simply confused as to what this woman was doing in a preschool with them. Understandably so, since this probably was far from a normal sight for any of them. They continued to ask her embarrassing questions, not leaving her alone for even a second.</p><p>Kawakami was beginning to get sick of all the embarrassing questions that she was being asked by all the kids around her, and though each time she tried to crawl away to play with something else, she would soon find herself being questioned by another kid. And another… And another. Eventually, she just stopped trying, crossing her arms and pouting as she turned to face a wall so she didn’t have to look at the children.</p><p>Before long a worker found herself looking at Kawakami, and while she couldn't say she found the idea of speaking to her like a little kid appropriate, it was her job to make sure all the students were nice and happy. Walking over towards her, she forced a smile while tapping her shoulder. “Are you, umm, feeling alright sweetie?”</p><p>Kawakami, still in enough of an infantile state of mind that she was going to continue to be bratty, just continued to pout. “The othew kids awe being mean to me.” She said, sounding exactly like a fussy infant at this point. How far she had fallen…</p><p>“O-Oh, I see. Well, I'll...make sure to talk to them about it, so try and cheer up, okay?” The worker said, finding this situation more than a little awkward. “They won't be teasing you anymore, I promise!” Well, she couldn't guarantee that, but she couldn't just say “I'm sure they'll keep doing it”, could she?</p><p>While Kawakami did appreciate the effort on the part of the worker, she was still pouting and hadn’t turned away from the wall for even a second, clearly still upset about all the embarrassing questions she had been asked. And she didn’t want to risk being asked more questions like that…</p><p>By now the worker wasn't sure what to do, not knowing what could possibly lift Kawakami’s spirits...but soon she got an idea. It was something that helped keep some of the younger students there happy, so surely it'd work on her too, right? Going over to the bag that Sae had left for the woman, she reached in, grabbed a pacifier, and then walked back over before placing it into Kawakami’s mouth.</p><p>Kawakami was admittedly caught off-guard by the pacifier suddenly being placed into her mouth, though she did soon begin to suck on it without another word of complaint, mostly just because she was used to doing so whenever she was given a pacifier. She finally turned away from the wall as well, though she still didn’t stop pouting.</p><p>Forcing another smile, the worker just patted Kawakami on the head then went to turn away. “There you go, now just keep playing and I'm sure that you'll enjoy your time here.” Well, so she hoped, at least.</p><p>Kawakami sincerely doubted that she would ever enjoy her time in this preschool, but as long as she was here, she might as well at least try to have fun… Still sucking on her pacifier, Kawakami crawled back to her tower of blocks, beginning to stack them up once more.</p><p>Another little girl began to watch Kawakami play, though thankfully she didn't say anything. In fact, she even began to join in playing, just smiling as she did so and enjoying herself.</p><p>Happy to finally see a kid who wasn’t going to bombard her with embarrassing questions the second they showed up, Kawakami allowed the girl to play with her, both of them stacking up the blocks until they couldn’t reach the top of the tower anymore (well, Kawakami easily could, but she wasn’t allowed to stand up). Once that had happened, Kawakami just say back and took a moment to admire her work.</p><p>The young girl clapped, giggled, and smiled at the sight of the fully built tower...before going to knock it down, something that made her giggle even more. All that hard work right down the drain…</p><p>Kawakami gasped a little bit as the tower was suddenly knocked down by the little girl, and she turned to pout at her for a moment before just sighing and beginning to collect the blocks, now deciding to spell words with the names on the faces.</p><p>This continued on for a while, but before long the worker from earlier walked over to Kawakami. “I see that you're finally starting to play again.” She said with a small grin. “Are you feeling hungry at all now?”</p><p>The question barely even registered in her mind, but Kawakami’s stomach did growl as the question was asked, practically answering it for her. With another sigh, muffled by her pacifier, she just nodded as she turned to the worker.</p><p>Beginning to lead Kawakami behind her, the worker went towards a separate room to the side, where highchairs could be seen. Most were of normal size, that is meant for actual infants, but a singular one that was much larger sat in the center. “Your, umm..mommy sent that in to us.”</p><p>“Of course she did…” Kawakami muttered to herself underneath her pacifier, rubbing her temples to try and soothe her headache. Well, whatever, she was used to sitting in highchairs at this point, so it wasn’t like it really mattered to her…</p><p>Helping to lift Kawakami up and sit her down in the highchair, the worker locked the tray down onto her then went to grab a jar of baby food. Multiple, actually, since one clearly wasn't enough with how small they were. “Alright, well...go ahead and open up then!”</p><p>Kawakami took her pacifier out of her mouth, and slowly opened her mouth for the first bite of baby food. It didn’t matter how often she ate this, she was certain she would never truly enjoy it. But it wasn’t like she had any other options, so she just had to grin and bear it…</p><p>The worker placed a spoonful of the mush into the diapered woman’s mouth, and almost immediately she could tell how much it disgusted her. Even still she swallowed it, at least showing that she found it edible at bare minimum. “G-Good girl. Now keep it up, here's some more…”</p><p>Kawakami didn’t say anything throughout the entire feeding, mostly because she didn’t want to humiliate herself any further by talking. So she just kept eating each and every spoonful she was given without a word of complaint, though her facial expressions said all that they needed to.</p><p>By the time she was done, three of the jars were empty, though being small it really wasn't much. Especially considering that some of it managed to end up on Kawakami’s face, even if she had been staying mostly still. “Hold still, sweetie.” The worker said while bringing a rag to her face. “It'll just be a second!”</p><p>Kawakami, of course, immediately began to whine as the daycare worker began to wipe her face up, squirming around under the feeling of the rag and trying to move her face away from it, though only because she would prefer to clean herself up than have someone else do it for her…</p><p>“Hey, come on. Don't squirm, it won't be long.” The worker said, speaking to Kawakami like she would to any other student at the preschool. Which she was, for all intents and purposes. After finally managing to get all the mush off of her cheeks, she set the rag to the side and sighed. “There, doesn't that feel better?”</p><p>“I guess so…” Kawakami muttered, though she still wasn’t happy about having her face cleaned by someone else. She was becoming more and more of a baby as time went on… Knowing what was coming next, Kawakami opened her mouth once more, this time for the bottle the worker no doubt planned to give her.</p><p>Indeed, the woman wasted no time in grabbing a bottle full of milk, one larger than the bottles normally reserved for babies, and placed the nipple of it in Kawakami’s mouth. She continued holding it there too, apparently not even trusting her to hold it herself.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t even comment on the fact that she wasn’t allowed to hold her own bottle, as she had long since grown used to the idea that she wasn’t allowed to do so. She just awkwardly sucked on the rubber nipple, happy to at least have something to wash down the baby food with.</p><p>Meanwhile, the worker just thought about how strange this was...but she had to admit that Kawakami still looked as cute as any of the other kids there. Besides, she was well behaved too. For the most part, at least.</p><p>The feeding continued for a while, and Kawakami seemed to be content with her bottle. So content, in fact, that she didn’t even notice the front of her diaper warming up as the designs faded away from the plastic. Seems she truly had lost all control at this point…</p><p>While Kawakami may not have noticed it, the woman feeding her did, and once the bottle was empty she set it down and placed a hand against the warm, soggy diaper to confirm it. “Seems like you had an accident, dear.” She said while lifting the tray. “Let's go and get you changed, alright?”</p><p>Kawakami blushed as her diaper was checked, confirming the fact that she had wet herself without even realizing that she needed to go. At this point, she should’ve been used to it, but it still managed to humiliate her every time… With a sigh, she nodded and began to follow the worker to a changing table.</p><p>Once there, the worker lifted Kawakami up, laid her down, and went to untape the soaked garment. “Just hold still.” She said, though after wiping her face after the feeding, she was certain things wouldn't go that way. Nonetheless, she went on to start wiping as thoroughly as she could.</p><p>And of course, the second the wipes touched her skins, Kawakami began to squirm around once more, this time from a mix of the humiliation and the cold feeling of the wipes being unpleasant to her skin. Why did she have to go through this humiliation…?</p><p>The preschool worker had to hold Kawakami’s ankles in place as she wiped, keeping her from squirming around as much as possible. She couldn't say that she had ever changed the diaper of anyone above the age of three before, but it was pretty similar all the same. Just with bigger diapers, ones that she began to tape onto Kawakami after she powdered.</p><p>Kawakami just whimpered a bit to herself as the change continued, and once it was finished she awkwardly hopped off the changing table. “T-Tank wou fow changing me…” She lisped out with a large blush on her face.</p><p>“You're welcome, dear. It's what I'm here for.” The worker said with a smile. “Now then, we have some classes starting soon. I know you might already know most of it, but you should attend.”</p><p>Kawakami wasn’t exactly interested in attending preschool classes, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter, that much she knew. Plus, she was an adult, so it should be effortless for her. “Awight, wet’s go, den…” She lisped as she began to crawl off to wherever the worker led her to.</p><p>Once again she led Kawakami off to a side room, where plenty of small seats sat around circular tables. The former teacher was given a table all her own, though even then the seats were still small… “The teacher will be in in a few minutes, so sit still until then, okay?”</p><p>Kawakami nodded and just sat at her seat, awkwardly trying to fit into the small chair that was laid out for her. They couldn’t have made better preparations than this…? With a sigh, she just tried to get comfortable as she waited for the teacher.</p><p>It was not long after that the teacher walked in, a smiling young woman...that Kawakami would even be able to recognize as a former student from a few years back. The woman stared at Kawakami, almost not believing her eyes before clearing her throat. “A-Alright class, today we’ll be working on math…”</p><p>Kawakami blushed as she saw the former Shujin student look at her, and she quickly turned her head away in shame as she began her lecture for the rest of the class. Hopefully this would all be over with quickly…</p><p>As Kawakami had surely expected, what the teacher had covered was rather simple. Indeed, with many of the students hardly even knowing their numbers just yet, any addition done was simple and quick. So of course, Kawakami zoned out for most of it…</p><p>“How about you?” The teacher spoke up, calling out to Kawakami to get her attention. “Do you know the answer?”</p><p>Kawakami was pulled out of her daydreaming as she was suddenly called upon, and not wanting to reveal that she wasn’t paying attention, just blurted out an answer. “Oh, uh… T-The answew is… six?”</p><p>The young woman sighed, and the students who knew the answer just giggled at the woman. “The answer is two.” She said, tapping on the board and revealing the equation to be...one plus one.</p><p>“O-Oh…” Kawakami mumbled, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. “S-Sowwy… I’wll get it wight next time, I pwomise…” She muttered to try and save face. God, this was humiliating…</p><p>Despite that little snag, the teacher continued on with her lesson, asking other students the answers to the questions. Ones that were much harder than one plus one...comparatively, at least. Some even going into the double digits.</p><p>Kawakami didn’t answer any of the questions, mostly because she was too humiliated from getting her first question wrong to want to try again, even though it would be all too easy for her to get them right… She just didn’t want to embarrass herself again…</p><p>However, this just reaffirmed in the minds of the students there that this woman definitely deserved to be here. After all, if she wasn't answering any questions, that meant she didn't know the answer, right? One little girl leaned over towards Kawakami from another table. “Are you having trouble with the lesson? It's okay, I don't get it either…”</p><p>Kawakami blushed heavily as the little girl leaned over to her to give her reassurance, her words having basically the exact opposite effect on the older woman. “U-Um… Tank wou, I guess…” She muttered, not wanting the little girl to feel like she had said something wrong. “I-I’wll twy to hewp you if you twy to hewp me…”</p><p>The little girl smiled and nodded, and went to sit by Kawakami once some worksheets were handed out. The problems were almost mind-numbingly simple, but the girl seemed like she was struggling.</p><p>Kawakami frowned, and tried to walk the girl through the problems to the best of her abilities. She wasn’t qualified to be a preschool teacher, but she tried her best to explain everything as simply as possible for the child.</p><p>The young girl was beginning to get it all, smiling as she answered the questions. “Wow, you’re really smart!” She praised, which would have been better if it wasn't coming from a girl still learning how to add.</p><p>“T-Thanks…” Kawakami muttered, finding the praise rather awkward but deciding to just go with it so as to not hurt the girl’s feelings by saying something rude. “You’we smawt too…! Wook at how fast you stawted weawnig the pwobwems!” She said, cursing the fact that she had to lisp.</p><p>The young girl nodded, smiling towards Kawakami before the teacher came around to begin picking the sheets up...and seeing that Kawakami had hardly answered any of them. “Must be too hard for her…”</p><p>Kawakami blushed as the teacher came to take her worksheet, realizing that she had been so caught up in helping the other girl with the problems that she had forgotten to do them herself. With a sigh, Kawakami placed her head in her hands, knowing that her already tattered reputation was only getting ruined further.</p><p>“Well, it seems like most of you are understanding the lesson quite well!” The teacher announced, though she looked towards Kawakami as she mentioned that it was only most of them. “Tomorrow we’ll need to pick back up on this, but for now, go on and play~”</p><p>Kawakami noticed the teacher staring at her, and just blushed and turned her head away once more. As soon as she was told to go and play, she simply sighed and did as she was told, awkwardly crawling her way over towards the play area of the classroom and sitting down in front of the pile of toys. Notably, she made no moves to actually pick up any toys.</p><p>However, that did not stop a multitude of children from beginning to crowd around her, motioning for her to join in on their playing. It seemed like they weren't going to take no for an answer either, practically trying to force toys into Kawakami’s hands…</p><p>While she wasn’t interested in playing, she also didn’t want to be rude to the kids who were just trying to involve her in their fun, so she awkwardly grabbed a rattle that she had been handed and began to shake it around, hoping it would keep the kids satisfied.</p><p>Indeed, the kids were all amused once Kawakami started to play, paying as much attention to her as they were with their own toys. After all, a sight like Kawakami here was hardly something that they got to see too often, if at all. There was just no way they could take their eyes off of her!</p><p>Kawakami didn’t exactly enjoy the attention she was getting, and soon enough she found herself grabbing a plush just so she could hide her face behind it. “S-Stop wooking at me…” She muttered from behind the plush.</p><p>“Aww, don't be shy!” One of the kids there said, trying to pull the plush away from Kawakami’s face. “No one here is going to be mean to you, it's okay to play!” It seemed like she was misinterpreting exactly why Kawakami didn't want to be seen…</p><p>Despite wanting to hide her face, Kawakami admittedly wasn’t holding onto the plush very hard, so once the little girl grabbed it, she was easily able to take it away from Kawakami’s hands, which caused the older woman to let out a bit of a whine. “H-Hey, give that back…!” She whimpered.</p><p>Frowning while looking towards Kawakami, the girl hesitated to hand it back over. “I'll give it back if you promise to not hide behind it.” She said. Since when did Kawakami need to strike deals with kids a fraction of her age?</p><p>Kawakami frowned as well, and blushed heavily as she realized she had no choice but to acquiesce to a child’s whims. She really had no pride left at this point… “I won’t, I pwomise… Pwease give it back…” She muttered.</p><p>Giving a smile to the diapered woman, the little girl nodded and handed the toy back to her. “Now come and play with us, I'm sure that you'll have much more fun!” She said.</p><p>Giving just a slight nod, Kawakami awkwardly scooted closer to the group of children playing around in front of her, before just as awkwardly placing her plush on the ground and beginning to make it dance around. God, this was humiliating…</p><p>Plenty of the kids joined in with their own plushes and dolls, all seeming to have infinitely more fun than Kawakami was. Though, that wasn't saying much considering that the former teacher didn't seem to be enjoying it at all, not that any of the kids noticed…</p><p>Kawakami continued to play with the kids for about 15 more minutes, before suddenly her stomach rumbled. Before she could even process what was going on, she suddenly felt herself push a rather large mess into the back of her diaper, blushing heavily all the while.</p><p>It didn't take long for all the kids around her to notice, many pinching their noses in disgust or beginning to move away from the woman. Meanwhile, one little girl decided to go and get the attention of one of the workers… “Miiiiiss! The new student needs a change!” She called from across the room, as loudly as she could.</p><p>Kawakami’s already intense blush only got worse as one of the little girls called attention to her predicament. While she was appreciative of it in a sense, she was far more embarrassed by it. “H-Hey…! Not so woud…” She lisped out awkwardly.</p><p>The worker from earlier walked over, looking less than pleased that she would need to be changing another diaper, especially since this one was much worse than just being wet. “O-Oh...come along, dear, let's get you changed, okay?” She said awkwardly, before leading her along.</p><p>Kawakami was just as displeased at this whole situation as the worker was, though for much different reasons. She just awkwardly crawled after the worker, cringing with each movement she made that made the mess in her diaper shift around. This was easily the worst part of her whole situation…</p><p>Once at the changing table, the worker helped Kawakami up and onto it, trying her best to not squish the mess around too much. “Okay, I'll try to make this as quick as possible.” She said as she started to untape the woman’s diaper and wipe.</p><p>Kawakami, of course, could hardly stay still from the combination of her awkwardness over the whole situation and the natural aversion to the feeling of the wet wipes. So she immediately began to squirm around, whimpering a bit to herself the whole time.</p><p>The worker should have expected this, though she still sighed as Kawakami moved about. “It'll all be over soon, okay?” She said, wiping as thoroughly and quickly as possible, before tossing them and the soiled diaper into the pail by the changing table. Following this she powdered and grabbed a new diaper, which she promptly went to begin taping her into.</p><p>As soon as the change was finished, Kawakami awkwardly got off the changing table, getting back down on her hands and knees as she did so. “T-Tank wou again…” She muttered, knowing that this was the second time the worker had to change her diaper. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to do it for a third time…</p><p>“You're welcome, dear...umm, your mommy should be coming by soon to pick you back up, I think.” The worker said while looking at the time. “It's been...nice to meet you?”</p><p>Kawakami didn’t respond to the worker’s comment verbally, instead just nodding as she began to crawl away… But before she left, she saw something hanging on the wall… A chart of some kind. “Hey, what’s that?” She asked, pointing to it as she turned to the worker.</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot…” Walking over towards it, the worker began to write on it...filling in the name section of it as Sadayo Kawakami, and drawing what looked to be a frowny face on that date… “It's your potty chart! To track your progress in making it to the potty.” Or lack thereof…</p><p>“W-What…? I-I… I dun need a pwotty chawt!” Kawakami shouted, though the fact that she had just gotten her diaper changed didn’t exactly inspire any confidence in this claim. As the frowny face was drawn on today's date, Kawakami’s face turned bright red once more.</p><p>“Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be filled with nice, bright smiley faces soon!” Well, the worker wasn't exactly confident in that seeing as this woman apparently had absolutely no control. “W-We’ll try and help you as much as we can.”</p><p>Kawakami knew that the worker didn’t even believe her own words, but she didn’t comment on it. She was far too embarrassed to speak at this point. Instead, she just awkwardly crawled off to wait in the main play area for Sae to come and pick her up.</p><p>It took a bit, but eventually Kawakami’s mommy arrived, walking into the room and smiling towards her ‘daughter’. Given how much she stuck out, it didn't take long to find her at all. “There you are! Come to mommy~” She cooed while motioning for the woman to crawl over.</p><p>The diapered woman definitely did not appreciate the cooing, but she knew that Sae saw her as nothing more than a baby at this point, so she just had to accept it. With a sigh, she did as she was told and began to crawl over to the woman. “H-Hi, mommy…” She muttered once she was close enough.</p><p>“How was your day, sweetheart?” Sae asked, grabbing the bag she left with her before lifting Kawakami up and starting to head out. “Did you like your first day in preschool?”</p><p>“Not weally…” Kawakami responded with a blush. “It was embawassing…” She added, looking away from Sae as she was lifted up and carried out of the preschool building. Was this really going to be her life from now on?</p><p>“The first day is always hard, but I just know you'll get used to it soon.” Sae said, hardly seeming to comprehend why Kawakami would not like it there. Strapping her into the car seat once they arrived back at the car, Sae hopped into the front and prepared to drive home. “I'm sure tomorrow will be even more fun for you!”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I suwe hope so…” Kawakami muttered as they began to drive home. She sincerely doubted that she would ever truly get used to being an adult woman forced to attend preschool, but it wasn’t like she was being given a choice in the matter… She would have to get used to it, really. She had no other options…</p><p>From now on, it just seemed like this was going to be Kawakami’s new life, whether she liked it or not...and indeed, she didn't like it at all. By now all shreds of adulthood had been stripped away, only leaving her as a baby...well, at least it wasn't worse than it already was. She knew well by now that it could always be worse...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>